Das verlorene Königreich
by tilt
Summary: Frohes Neues Jahr und viel Spaß mit den zwei neuen Kapiteln!
1. Snow

Meine zweite fic, die ich hier poste. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!

Autor: tilt (Asuka)

Warnings: fantasy, romance, humor, sad, angst, death.... ^^° äh, ja....

Disclaimer: Dragonball und sämtliche Originalcharaktere gehören selbstverfreilich Toriyama-san, der Rest is meins! Da ziemlich viele Charas auftauchen, wäre es zuviel hier alle aufzuführen, aber wer Dragonball(Z) kennt, weiß ja welche Charas nicht mir gehören (hat von euch schon mal jemand was von einem Vegeta gehört? Oder Trunks und Goten? Nö, ne?) Ach ja, und ich verdiene kein Geld damit (die Welt ist ungerecht...)

Kommentar: Eigentlich gibt es noch einen ersten Teil, der drei Kapitel umfaßt, aber den werde ich später erst posten (is am Anfang noch nicht so wichtig).

Ganz liebe Grüße an Lavendel, vielen Dank für die review zu meiner ersten Story! *knuddelz*

Zeichenerklärung:

"sprechen"

- denken - oder Telepathie/Erinnerungen etc.

/ZAUBER/

----- Szenenwechsel

-- 766 -- Zeitangabe (DB-Zeitrechnung, is ja klar...)

Und jetzt geht's los, viel Spaß beim lesen (hoff ich doch ^^°)

****

Das verlorene Königreich

****

Prolog

-- 766 --

- Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, daß Du MICH besiegen kannst? ICH bin das Nichts, die absolute Negation, niemand kann MICH aufhalten. Du magst MICH gefesselt haben, aber dafür werde ICH Deine Seele verschlingen, und sobald jemand diese alberne Statue zerbricht werde ICH wieder frei sein! -

- Mein Licht wird nicht erlöschen, Hellmaster. Ich werde Deine Dunkelheit besiegen. -

- Kleine Närrin! ICH werde mit Freuden sehen, wie Du Dich in Agonie windest! Du wirst noch um Gnade flehen! -

- Wir werden sehen... -

Zwei Augenpaare musterten sich, ein schwarzes, haßerfülltes voller Kälte auf der einen Seite und ein blaues, liebevolles voller Zärtlichkeit auf der anderen Seite.

In jeder Seele war Dunkelheit, auch wenn die junge Frau eine ungewöhnlich reine Seele besaß, ER würde die Dunkelheit finden, sie hervorzerren und wachsen lassen, bis das Licht auch in dieser Seele erlosch.

In jeder Seele war Licht, auch wenn Hellmaster als die Inkarnation des Bösen galt, sie würde das Licht finden, es schützen und stärken, bis die Dunkelheit davor zurückweichen mußte.

Beide Seelen bereiteten sich auf einen langen Kampf vor.

-- 771 --

Erster Traum

Der Junge stand verwirrt vor der Statue. Was war das für ein seltsamer Ort, an dem er sich hier befand? Wie war er hierher gekommen? Dann hörte er das Schluchzen. Er ging dem Geräusch nach und fand ein kleines Mädchen zwischen Blumen an einem Teich sitzen.

- Warum weinst Du? -

Er empfand großes Mitleid mit der Kleinen. Sie sah zu ihm hoch.

- Es tut so weh und es ist kalt und dunkel. -

Dann, so leise, daß er Mühe hatte es zu verstehen: - Ich habe Angst. -

Betroffen sah er sie an. Er verstand nicht, was sie meinte, aber er wollte ihr helfen, wollte, daß sie aufhörte zu weinen und sich nicht mehr fürchtete. Er kniete sich neben sie und nahm sie in die Arme.

- Hab keine Angst mehr, ich bin da. Ich laß Dich nicht alleine. -

****

Kapitel 1 - Snow

-- 789 --

Sie war schön. Jedesmal, wenn er sie besuchte, war das sein erster Gedanke. Und eigentlich war es der einzige Grund, warum er immer wieder kam. Obwohl er schon längst nicht mehr glaubte, daß er etwas bewirken könnte. Jeden Vollmond kam er zu ihr und betete. Und sah sie an, sog ihren Anblick, den er gleichermaßen liebte wie auch haßte, in sich auf. Haßte, weil auf ihrem Gesicht nie ein anderer Ausdruck als der des Leides zu sehen war, weil er ihre Tränen nicht ertragen konnte, die sie unablässig weinte.

Seufzend stand er auf. Er konnte nichts gegen ihre Tränen tun, er wußte ja nichtmal, warum sie weinte. In seinen Träumen weinte sie nicht. Da tröstete er immer noch das kleine Mädchen, dessen Tränen nicht so stumm flossen, wie die ihren. Zärtlich strich er ihr über die Wange, wischte die feuchte Spur fort, die sofort neu gezogen wurde. Vage erinnerte er sich daran, daß sie früher tiefschwarz gewesen war, mit nur wenigen dünnen, weißen Linien, die wie Adern das Gestein durchzogen. Jetzt schien es fast, als würde die Statue aus reinstem Alabaster bestehen. Mit einem weiteren Seufzen wandte er sich zum Gehen. Plötzlich hörte er, wie etwas Weiches zu Boden fiel. Trunks fuhr herum.

-----

Sanfter Wind blies durch das geöffnete Fenster und bauschte die Vorhänge auf. Die Abendsonne tauchte das Zimmer in goldenes Licht und warf weiche Schatten. Von irgendwoher erklang das perlende Lachen eines Mädchens.

"Ausgeschlafen?"

Die zierliche Gestalt auf dem Bett drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die freundliche Stimme erklang. Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten.

"Wie... lange?", brachte sie mühsam hervor.

"Wie lange Du geschlafen hast? Nun, Trunks hat Dich vor zwei Tagen hergebracht, mehr kann ich Dir dazu leider nicht sagen", meinte Mrs Briefs. "Dr. Jab meinte, Du bist nur erschöpft und wirst bald wieder auf den Beinen sein. Wie heißt Du denn?"

"Snow", murmelte das Mädchen noch, dann schlief sie wieder ein.

-----

Als sie das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug war es dunkel, von draußen drang das Zirpen der Grillen zu ihr und das silberne Licht des Mondes fiel auf das Bett. Sie verspürte einen unbändigen Hunger. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Nach zwei Anläufen gelang es ihr endlich aufzustehen und sie ging vorsichtig zur Türe und öffnete sie. Auf dem Gang brannte Licht und sie wandte sich nach rechts, von wo sie gedämpfte Stimmen hörte. Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Türe, an der sie sich abstützte.

"Hoppla, nicht so hastig", meinte Trunks, als er sie gerade noch auffing.

Erschrocken sah Snow hoch, direkt in ein Paar warmer, blauer Augen.

"Ent... schuldige", stammelte sie.

"Schon in Ordnung", beruhigte er sie lächelnd. "Wo wolltest Du denn hin?"

"Ich... habe Hunger."

"Na dann komm."

Erleichtert folgte sie dem jungen Mann in die Küche.

"Wie groß ist Dein Hunger?", wollte Trunks wissen.

Die Antwort bestand aus einem lauten Magenknurren und einem darauf folgenden verlegenen Grinsen. Trunks schob kurzerhand zwei Pizzen in den Backofen und stellte Brot, kalten Braten, Käse, Tomaten und mehr auf den Tisch, um den ersten Hunger zu stillen. Dann drückte er das Mädchen auf einen Stuhl und setzte sich schließlich ihr gegenüber hin. Snow sah ihn kurz unsicher an bevor sie zugriff und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um auch nochmal eine Kleinigkeit zu essen.

"Ich bin Snow, und wie heißt Du?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

"Trunks."

"Du hast mich hierher gebracht?"

"Ja."

"Du... Du warst auch... dort, oder?"

"Ja. Ich habe jede Nacht von Dir geträumt. Seit ich sechs Jahre alt war."

"Danke. Ohne Dich hätte ich das nicht geschafft."

Er sah sie verwundert an. "Was geschafft?"

"Hellmaster zu bannen. Seine Dunkelheit hätte mich verschlungen wenn Du mir nicht immer wieder Mut gemacht hättest."

Trunks verstand immer noch nicht, ließ es aber erstmal dabei bewenden. Die Pizzen waren fertig. Ein wenig verwundert hatte er bereits festgestellt, daß Snows Appetit mühelos mit seinem mithalten konnte. Vorsichtshalber schob er noch zwei Pizzen in den Ofen.

"Trunks, laß mir auch w... oh."

Angelockt vom Pizzaduft stand Vegeta in der Küchentür. Jetzt starrte er ein wenig überrascht auf das fremde Mädchen. Bulma hatte ihm zwar von ihr erzählt, aber da er die meiste Zeit im GR trainierte, hatte er sie noch nicht gesehen und bald wieder vergessen.

"Du bist kein Mensch", stellte er schließlich fest.

"Hat Mum Dir das nicht gesagt?"

Snow saß immer noch wie erstarrt auf ihrem Stuhl. Dieser Mann strahlte ein nicht geringes Maß an Feindseligkeit aus. Und die schien sich alleine auf sie zu konzentrieren. Sie zwang sich zu schlucken und den Mann direkt anzusehen.

"Nein", meinte er und setzte sich auch an den Tisch.

"Du hast hoffentlich schon geduscht", verlangte Trunks zu wissen.

"Du wirst Deiner Mutter immer ähnlicher, weißt Du das? Natürlich hab' ich geduscht", kam die geknurrte Antwort.

"Ich mein ja bloß, weil wir einen Gast haben", grinste der Demi-Saiyajin entschuldigend.

"Tsst!"

Für Vegeta war die Unterhaltung beendet und er griff zum Essen. Snow sah fragend zu Trunks.

"Oh, entschuldige. Das ist mein Vater, Vegeta. Vater, das ist Snow."

Das Mädchen nickte dem Saiyajin freundlich zu, bekam jedoch nur ein unwilliges Brummen zurück. Trunks lächelte sie, angesichts des Verhaltens seines Vaters, ein wenig verlegen an. Der Rest des späten Mahles wurde schweigend eingenommen.

-----

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Snow von Mrs. Briefs geweckt. Während sie sich noch den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb, plauderte Bulmas Mutter munter auf sie ein. Sie hatte der jungen Frau am Tag zuvor noch ein paar Kleider gekauft, die sie nun zurecht legte.

"So, da kannst Du Dir nachher das aussuchen, was Dir am besten gefällt. Und jetzt komm, ich habe Dir ein warmes Bad einlaufen lassen."

Snow folgte ihr gehorsam in den angrenzenden Raum. Ein angenehmer Duft schlug ihr entgegen, als sie sich in das Wasser gleiten ließ.

"Ich habe ein wenig Lavendelöl ins Wasser gegeben", meinte Mrs. Briefs auf den verwunderten Blick lächelnd.

Als Snow einige Zeit später das Bad wieder verließ fühlte sie sich pudelwohl. Nur ihr Magen meldete sich schon wieder. Schnell streifte sie sich eines der bereitliegenden Shirts über, zog eine Hose an und lief Richtung Küche. Dort stand Mrs. Briefs am Herd und machte Pfannkuchen. Am Tisch saß Trunks in Gesellschaft eines etwa neunjährigen Mädchens.

"Guten Morgen!", begrüßte sie die Anwesenden fröhlich.

"Oh, guten Morgen, Snow! Hast Du gut geschlafen?"

Snow lächelte und nickte.

"Und wer bist Du?", fragte sie das Mädchen, das neben Trunks saß und sie abschätzend musterte.

"Bra", kam die einsilbige Antwort.

Dann wandte sich die Kleine wieder ihrem Frühstück zu. Zögernd setzte sich Snow. Als Trunks ihr aufmunternd zulächelte und Mrs. Briefs eine große Portion Pfannkuchen mit Ahornsirup vor sie hinstellte, wischte sie jedoch alle Bedenken zur Seite und ließ es sich schmecken.

"Trunks, mußt Du nicht so langsam ins Büro?"

Seufzend erhob sich der Angesprochene und nahm sein Lunchpaket entgegen. Auch Bra stand auf, um ihre Schuluniform anzuziehen. Kurze Zeit später befand sich Snow alleine in der Küche, da Mrs. Briefs ihre Enkelin zur Schule fuhr. Sie war gerade mit frühstücken fertig und erhob sich, um ihr Geschirr wegzuräumen, als Vegeta auftauchte, um sein zweites Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen. Mißbilligend sah er auf das junge Mädchen.

"Äh... gut... guten Morgen", meinte Snow ein wenig verlegen.

"Sind noch Pfannkuchen da?!"

Snow sah sich um und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Es sah nicht so aus.

"Dann mach gefälligst neue, wenn Du meine Portion schon aufißt", knurrte Vegeta ungehalten.

Unsicher machte sie ein paar Schritte zum Herd und sah sich dann zweifelnd nach dem Saiyajin um. So wie der sie ansah, wäre er sicher nicht begeistert zu erfahren, daß sie nicht den blassesten Schimmer davon hatte, was sie tun sollte. Leise murmelte sie ein paar Worte. Vegeta stand da wie zuvor und starrte sie an.

- In Ordnung, dann versuch ich's mal... -

Zwei Stunden später sah die Küche rings um den Herd aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Überall war Mehl verstreut, zwei zerbrochene Eier zierten den Boden und Snow selber hatte Mehl und Pfannkuchenteig gleichmäßig in Gesicht, Haaren und Kleidung verteilt. Dafür stand neben dem Herd nun ein Teller mit einem riesigen Berg knusprig goldbrauner Pfannkuchen. Vegeta hatte sich immer noch nicht gerührt. Mit einem leichten Grinsen strich sich das Mädchen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und schnippte mit den Fingern.

"Ist es so recht?"

Vegeta starrte sie an. Wie war das möglich? Er rieb sich die Augen. Eben hatte die Küche noch anders ausgesehen. Sauber eben, wie immer. Und dieses Mädchen war frisch geduscht gewesen. Vor allem aber, hatte es gerade eben noch keine Pfannkuchen gegeben.

"Ist was?"

Bestimmt eine Sinnestäuschung, oder, das war wahrscheinlicher, er war kurzfristig im Stehen eingenickt. Vielleicht sollte er das Training etwas zurückschrauben, drei Stunden Schlaf in der Nacht waren eventuell doch etwas wenig. Ein kurzer, unauffälliger Blick zur Uhr. Wieso war es dann aber erst zehn nach acht? Er war sich sicher um acht aus dem GR gekommen zu sein, so wie immer. Dann hatte er geduscht... sie konnte doch unmöglich so schnell eine neue Portion Pfannkuchen...?

"Was geht hier vor?"

"Äh, Sie... Sie wollten doch, daß ich Ihnen Pfannkuchen mache?"

Langsam wanderte sein zunehmend finsterer Blick zwischen ihr, dem Herd und den Pfannkuchen hin und her.

"Versuch jetzt nicht, mich für dumm zu verkaufen, sonst..."

"VEGETA!"

In der Küchentür stand Bulma und funkelte ihren Freund wütend an.

"Hab ich das gerade richtig mitbekommen, Du bedrohst unseren Gast?!"

"Mich interessiert nur, wie sie es geschafft hat, in weniger als einer Sekunde einen Berg Pfannkuchen zu backen und die Küche zu verwüsten, ohne daß ich etwas sehen konnte. Und das, obwohl ich sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet habe!"

Snow seufzte. Das hatte sie ja wunderbar hin bekommen!

"Ich hab die Zeit angehalten", gestand sie, ein wenig zerknirscht.

Vegeta sah triumphierend zu Bulma.

"Siehst Du, ich... DU HAST WAS?!!"

Auch Bulma sah verblüfft auf das Mädchen.

"Die... die Zeit angehalten", wiederholte Snow.

Eigentlich war das nicht ganz richtig. Niemand konnte die Zeit anhalten, aber es war möglich, daß man sich bzw. andere in einen zeitlosen Raum versetzte. Dadurch verging in der normalen Zeit eben diese nicht oder kaum, während man selbst mehrere Stunden hinzu 'gewonnen' hatte. (Natürlich funktionierte es auch umgekehrt.) In diesem Fall hatte sie sich mitsamt der Küche in einen solchen zeitlosen Raum versetzt und dabei Vegeta ausgespart. Aber wie hätte sie das zwei normalen Wesen aus dem Diesseits so erklären sollen, daß sie es auch verstanden?

Eine Weile standen die drei Personen in der Küche und musterten sich gegenseitig. Bulma fasziniert, Vegeta mißtrauisch und Snow in einer Mischung aus Nervosität und Neugierde, wie die beiden anderen reagieren würden. Plötzlich wurde die Stille von einem lauten Knurren zerrissen. Alle sahen auf Vegeta.

"Was?! Ich hatte noch kein zweites Frühstück!"

-----

Da Vegeta sich standhaft geweigert hatte, ihre Pfannkuchen zu essen, hatte Snow sich selbst 'geopfert'. Zwar schaffte sie nicht alle, schließlich war ihre Portion zuvor auch nicht gerade klein gewesen, aber immerhin über die Hälfte. Als sie endlich aufstand, bemerkte sie den seltsamen Blick, den sowohl Vegeta als auch Bulma ihr zuwarfen. Da aber beide nichts sagten, verließ sie die Küche, um sich zu duschen und im Garten ein wenig die Sommersonne zu genießen.

"Wer zum Henker ist dieses Weib?! Sie kann die Zeit anhalten und frißt genauso viel, wie Kakarott!"

"Du ißt auch nicht weniger", meinte Bulma abwesend.

Beleidigt wandte sich Vegeta wieder seinem Teller zu. Sein zweites Frühstück fiel heute etwas spärlich aus, da keine Eier mehr da waren, neue Pfannkuchen zu backen und im Kühlschrank nahezu gähnende Leere herrschte.

Währenddessen saß Snow auf einer Bank im Briefschen Garten und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Sie würde wohl nicht umhin kommen, ihren Gastgebern zu erklären wer und vor allem WAS sie war. Mit ein bißchen Glück würden sie es sogar einigermaßen verstehen, das mit dem Zeit anhalten hatten sie ja auch relativ gut aufgenommen. Sie seufzte und lehnte sich zurück, am liebsten wäre sie jetzt zurück ins Jenseits gegangen, aber sie brauchte noch ein wenig Ruhe, bevor sie sich wieder bei Mother Gleam meldete.

Lautes Scheppern und kurz darauf einsetzendes Gebrüll (das unzweifelhaft von diesem Vegeta stammte) riß sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sprang auf und lief in die Richtung, in der sie den Tumult vermutete.

"BIST DU NOCH ZU RETTEN, KAKAROTT?!! Was fällt Dir ein, mich so zu erschrecken?! Nur weil Du die MT (= momentane Teleportation) beherrschst, brauchst Du nicht immer und überall unangekündigt und ungebeten auftauchen!!"

"Entschuldige, Vegeta", meinte ein etwas geknickt aussehender Mann, dem die Haare ähnlich wild vom Kopf standen, wie Vegeta. "Es ist nur so, daß Dende mich gebeten hat, bei euch nach dem Rechten zu sehen, er hat vor kurzem hier eine Störung im Raum-Zeit-Gefüge bemerkt."

"Das hätte er mir ja wohl auch sagen können, ich WOHNE schließlich hier!"

"Äh, das hat er versucht, aber er ist nicht bei Dir durchgekommen."

Vegeta spießte seinen Gesprächspartner noch ein paar Sekunden mit seinen Blicken auf, dann nickte er abfällig zur Seite, wo er Snow schon längst bemerkt hatte.

"Da steht Deine 'Störung' ", knurrte er.

Snow beschlich so langsam der Verdacht, daß sie es hier nicht mit 'normalen' Diesseitlern zu tun hatte. Woher wußte Trunks Vater, daß sie hier war? Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, hatte sich erst jetzt zu ihr umgedreht. Und die Anwesenheit des anderen hatte sie bis gerade eben nicht spüren können. Nun ja, die Aura konnten viele Sterbliche unterdrücken, aber auch auf diesem Planeten?

Sie bemerkte, daß der Mann, den Vegeta Kakarott genannt hatte, auf sie zukam. Er musterte sie eindringlich, dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Etwas verwirrt sah sie darauf und dann in die warmen Augen des Mannes. Was sollte sie damit?

"Deine Hand", meinte er lächelnd.

Als sie ihre Hand ebenso ausstreckte ergriff er sie und drückte sie vorsichtig. Da begriff sie. Ein Begrüßungsritual. Sie erwiderte Kakarotts Lächeln und legte ihre rechte Hand erst auf ihr Herz und dann auf seines.

"Seid ihr so langsam fertig mit dem Scheiß?"

Vegeta hatte das Ganze zunehmend genervt beobachtet und konnte sich einen seiner üblichen Kommentare nicht verkneifen. War ja ätzend, was die da abzogen!

"Sei doch nicht immer so böse, Vegeta", meinte Snow.

Da er wieder nur ein unwilliges Knurren von sich gab, überbrückte sie kurzerhand die Distanz zwischen ihnen, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte im einen leichten Kuß auf die Wange.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr Vegeta zurück und starrte sie entgeistert an. Dann heftete sich ein mörderischer Blick auf Kakarott, als dieser anfing zu kichern.

"Tut... tut mir leid, hab ich etwas falsches gemacht?"

"Nein, mach Dir keine Sorgen, Vegeta muß einfach ein bißchen lockerer werden", kicherte Kakarott. "Ich bin Son-Goku, Goku reicht. Freut mich, Dich kennenzulernen...?"

"Snow." Sie sah unsicher zu Vegeta, der anscheinend kurz davor war, zu explodieren. "Ich dachte, Du heißt Kakarott? Hat Vegeta Dich nicht so genannt?"

"Das ist ein..."

In diesem Moment verlor Vegetas Vernunft den Kampf gegen seinen Zorn. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei verwandelte er sich in einen Supersaiyajin und stürzte sich auf seinen Intimfeind. Eine knappe Sekunde später wurde sein Angriff von einer Hand gestoppt, die ihn einige Meter weit zurück schleuderte. Wütend sprang er auf und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne.

"Ich. Will. Jetzt. Sofort. Wissen. Wer. Du. Bist.", verlangte Vegeta mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

Vor ihm stand nicht, wie er erwartet hatte, Kakarott, sondern das zierliche Mädchen. SIE hatte IHN mit nur einer Hand aufgehalten. Und das, obwohl er auf Supersaiyajin war.

"Ich bin Snow. Ich bin ein Demonslayer." 


	2. Licht und Schatten

... und das zweite folgt sogleich *gg*

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

@ SSJSweety: Danke für Dein Comment!

****

Kapitel 2 - Licht und Schatten

:: ::

Wenn ein Lebewesen stirbt, wandert seine Seele ins Jenseits und wartet dort auf Enmas Urteil. Himmel oder Hölle, Paradies oder Fegefeuer, Nirwana oder Wiedergeburt.

Doch es gibt einen Ort im Jenseits, an den nur die schwärzesten aller Seelen gelangen und gleichzeitig die reinsten. Dies ist Elysion, das Land zwischen Licht und Schatten. Elysion liegt inmitten des siebten Kreises der Hölle und sieben Pforten gibt es, die vom Ort der schrecklichsten Qual in das Land der Hoffnung führen. Durchschreitet eine unreine Seele diese Pforten ins Land Elysion, wird sie zum Demon. Die Aufgabe der Demonslayer ist es, diese Demons zu bannen.

Demonslayer sind immer weiblich und verfügen über große physische wie psychische Kräfte. Und sie müßen reinen Herzens sein, denn einen Demon zu bannen heißt, seine Schuld auf sich zu nehmen. So wird die dunkle Seele gereinigt und kann nochmals vor Enma treten. Wird die Seele dann von Enma freigesprochen, ist die Schuld vergeben. Das zumindest ist der normale Ablauf.

Es kommt aber auch vor, daß etwas schiefgeht. Manchmal verbünden sich die dunklen Seelen und stürmen die Pforten. Wenn das passiert, kann ein Demon auch ins Diesseits entkommen.

:: ::

"Hör auf mich zu verarschen, Deine volle Stärke hab ich gesagt!"

"Ich bin noch nicht wieder ganz auf dem Damm, aber viel mehr wäre es ohnehin nicht!"

So langsam reichte es ihr, was glaubte der Kerl eigentlich, wer er war?

"Und mit dem bißchen willst Du mich vorhin aufgehalten haben?"

"Na ja, Du hast nicht damit gerechnet, oder?"

"Nein, hab ich nicht", gab Vegeta zu, "ABER ICH HABE KAKAROTT ANGEGRIFFEN, UND DER IST EIN WENIG STÄRKER ALS... DAS!!"

Snow hielt sich die Ohren zu. Mußte er so brüllen? Sie war schließlich nicht taub!

"Dann scheinst Du Kak... Goku für langsamer zu halten, als ich es war. Du hattest jedenfalls noch nicht Deine volle Kampfkraft freigesetzt."

Vegetas Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Wollte sie ihm damit etwa sagen, daß er nicht schnell genug war? Allerdings, zugegeben, sie hatte wesentlich schneller reagiert als er es von Kakarott gewohnt war.

"Pah, willst Du uns...", ein kurzer Seitenblick zu Kakarott und er verbesserte sich, "willst Du MIR etwa weismachen, daß Du mit dieser lächerlichen Kampfkraft diesen Hellmaster besiegt hast? Meintest Du nicht gerade, er wäre stärker gewesen als Kakarott auf dem dritten Level?"

"Ich sagte doch, er hat mich unterschätzt und war unvorsichtig! Außerdem beherrsche ich ja noch Magie und..."

"Du hast also geschummelt."

Snow starrte ihn perplex an. Geschummelt? Unterhielten sie sich hier über einen Kindergeburtstag?

"Wie hast Du ihn denn nun besiegt?", mischte sich Goku ein.

Immer noch den Blick auf Vegeta geheftet preßte Snow ihre Handflächen vor ihrem Gesicht aneinander, als wenn sie beten wollte. Dann schloß sie die Augen.

/SPLIT/

Sie zog die Hände auseinander und verschwand. Goku blinzelte, Vegeta stolperte einen Schritt zurück und öffnete überrascht seine verschränkten Arme. Vor ihnen standen... eine Saiyajin und eine... die andere Rasse konnte Vegeta auch nicht zuordnen, jedenfalls sah diese fast noch genauso aus wie Snow, weiße Haare, blaue Augen, etwas längliche, spitz zulaufende Ohren und einen Schwanz mit langem, ebenfalls weißem Haar an der Spitze.

Die Saiyajin ließ ihre Kampfkraft steigen und die beiden anderen Saiyajin sahen sie erstaunt an. Sie war ein gutes Stück stärker wie Snow, allerdings reichte auch ihre Kraft nicht an die Vegetas geschweige denn Gokus heran.

"Das Einzige, was ich tun mußte, war Hellmasters Körper irreparablen Schaden zuzufügen. Da er mich für wesentlich schwächer hielt und nicht die Fähigkeit besaß, sich zu regenerieren, war das nicht sonderlich schwer", meinte die saiyanische Snow.

"Ich habe dann ihren Körper mit einem Versteinerungszauber belegt, denn da sie den von Hellmaster zerstört hatte, mußte er in ihren fahren. So konnte er nicht mehr entkommen und ich vereinte mich wieder, damit ich mit dem Bannen beginnen konnte", erklärte die andere Snow und trat zu ihrer 'Schwester'.

/REFUSION/

Vor ihnen stand wieder die normale Snow. Vegeta sah sie nun genauer an, suchte nach saiyanischen Merkmalen. Jetzt, wo er es wußte, fielen sie ihm auch auf, das tiefe Schwarzblau der Augen und der Schwanz, der jetzt zwar nicht mehr nur an der Spitze die langen Haare aufwies, aber dennoch große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Affenschwanz hatte. Sie legte ihn sich sogar nach saiyanischer Manier um die Taille.

"Du bist eine Halbsaiyajin?"

"Hm? Eine was?", fragte sie verwundert.

"Na, Du bist zur Hälfte eine Saiyajin, als Du Dich eben geteilt hattest konnte man es ja deutlich sehen! Wer sind Deine Eltern?"

"Es tut mir leid, was meinst Du? Was ist eine Saiyajin?"

"Wir, also Kakarott und ich, sind Saiyajin. Eigentlich dachte ich, wir wären die letzten, aber anscheinend haben noch andere überlebt. Du mußt doch wissen, wer Deine Eltern waren?!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern.

"Ich bin ein Demonslayer", meinte sie, als wenn das alles erklären würde.

"Jaja, das wissen wir schon, Du mußt es nicht ständig wiederholen!"

Goku sah den Prinzen etwas belustigt an, sagte aber lieber nichts.

"Also, was soll dieses Demonslayer-Gelaber, erklär uns das", befahl Vegeta, der Gokus Blick wohl bemerkt, aber beschlossen hatte, ihn zu ignorieren.

"Nun, ein Mädchen, das zum Demonslayer bestimmt wird, muß in Elysion aufwachsen und wird dort von klein auf trainiert. Keine von uns weiß, wer ihre Eltern sind und wo sie herkommt. Das erfahren wir erst, wenn wir wieder ins Diesseits entlassen werden", versuchte Snow zu erklären.

"Dann wurdet ihr alle gekidnappt?" Goku war entsetzt.

"Wir dürfen dafür in Elysion leben." Sie schien das nicht schlimm zu finden.

"Tsst, und euren Kopf hinhalten", meinte Vegeta.

"Was würdest Du tun, wenn ein Demon Dich angreift?", fragte sie den älteren Saiyajin, nachdem sie ihn kurze Zeit nachdenklich gemustert hatte.

"Ihn auseinandernehmen", grinste er spöttisch.

"Das wäre Dein Ende", meinte sie schlicht.

Stirnrunzelnd sah er sie an. Sie hatte doch selbst zugegeben, daß er stärker als sie war. Also wenn SIE das konnte...

"Das ist nicht das Problem", meinte Snow ungerührt. "Es kommt nicht darauf an, den Demon zu besiegen. Wenn Du seinen Körper zerstörst, wird er in Deinen fahren. Da beginnt die eigentliche Aufgabe eines Demonslayer, das Bannen. Und das funktioniert nur, wenn Du eine reine Seele hast und bereit bist, Deinen, wie Du so schön sagtest, Kopf hinzuhalten."

"Tsst, warum sollte ich den Kürzeren ziehen, wenn dieses Biest meinen Körper übernehmen will?"  
  
"Weil er nicht nur Deinen Körper wollen würde, sondern vor allem auch Deine Seele. Demons sind wie gesagt dunkle Seelen, sie fürchten das Licht. Aber sie sehnen sich auch danach, verzehren sich danach. Um diesen Hunger nach Licht zu stillen, würden sie sich, wenn sie ins Diesseits gelangen, von den Hoffnungen der Menschen ernähren. Der Demon würde Dir all Deine Hoffnung und Deine Liebe nehmen und zurück bliebe nur die absolute Dunkelheit in Deiner Seele. Eine Seele aber, in der nicht einmal mehr ein Funken Licht ist, kann nicht existieren, sie würde sich selbst zerstören."

Vegeta hätte gerne abfällig geschnaubt und lautstark kundgetan, daß er das alles für ausgemachten Blödsinn hielt, aber ihr Tonfall hinderte ihn daran. Sie hatte das todernst gemeint.

"Dann seid ihr ja wahre Leckerbissen für so einen Demon", meinte er nur, aber es klang nicht so sarkastisch, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Snow lächelte. "Darum müßen wir eine reine Seele haben. Die Dunkelheit kann uns nicht so schnell treffen, so daß uns genügend Zeit bleibt, den Demon zu bannen."

-----

"Mother Gleam?"

Das kleine Mädchen hob den Kopf und sah ihren Besucher an.

"Sieh an, der Kaio des Nordens. Was führt Dich ins heilige Land Elysion?"

Meister Kaio lächelte.

"Es ist wegen Snow."

Traurigkeit legte einen Schleier über Mother Gleams Gesicht. Snow.

"Was ist mit Snow?"

"Du brauchst Dich nicht mehr zu grämen, Gleam. Sie lebt. Ich habe vorhin vom Gott der Erde eine Meldung bekommen, eine kleine Zeitinterferenz. Da mir langweilig war, habe ich nicht auf eine weitere Meldung gewartet und selbst nachgesehen."

"Und Du hast sie gesehen? Kein Zweifel möglich?"

"Ich bin mir ganz sicher, gleiches Aussehen, gleiche Stimme, nur die Kräfte sind etwas niedriger, aber das scheint Erschöpfung zu sein."

"Dann... dann hat sie es geschafft? Sie hat Hellmaster gebannt?"

Ungläubig sah Mother Gleam aus großen Augen zu Meister Kaio auf. Der nickte vergnügt, er liebte es, gute Nachrichten zu überbringen, das war fast so gut wie Wortspiele!

Die tote Demonslayer schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich, kurz darauf hatte sie Snows Aura aufgespürt. Sie war es wirklich. Gleam murmelte eine kurze Beschwörung und verschwand.

"Sie hätte mich wen..."

-----

"...igstens mitnehmen können. Oh."

Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Mich würde jetzt trotzdem interessieren, wie stark Du bist."

Mit diesen Worten verwandelte er sich in einen Supersaiyajin und ging in Angriffsstellung. Die beiden Neuankömmlinge in seinem Rücken hatte er nicht bemerkt, wohl aber Snow, die dadurch abgelenkt war und somit von Vegetas Angriff überrascht wurde. Die Faust des Prinzen traf sie präzise auf den Solarplexus und sie wurde nach hinten geschleudert, wo sie mehrere Wände durchbrach. Schließlich blieb sie in einer Werkstatt liegen.

"Ich hätte mehr erwartet", war Vegetas verächtlicher Kommentar.

"Snow", schrie Mother Gleam auf.

Gefolgt von Meister Kaio eilte sie zu dem immer noch am Boden liegenden Mädchen, das sich benommen an den Kopf griff.

Durch den Lärm angelockt erschien auch Bulma. Einen Moment sah sie entsetzt auf die Szenerie, dann stapfte sie mit geballten Fäusten auf ihren Freund zu. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes. Wortlos packte sie ihn am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her zum Haupthaus und da Vegeta sich nicht noch mehr in die Bredouille bringen wollte, wehrte er sich nicht. Allerdings warf er im Vorübergehen Goku noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu, da dieser schon wieder kurz davor war loszulachen.

Inmitten der Zerstörung erhob sich derweil eine nun doch leicht angesäuerte Snow. Sie glaubte jeden einzelnen Knochen im Leib spüren zu können und ihr Schädel brummte auch gewaltig. Schwankend stand sie da und stützte sich dankbar bei Gleam und Kaio, die ihr auch aus dem ganzen Trümmerhaufen heraushalfen. Da die Mitarbeiter der CC gerade ihre Mittagspause hatten, war glücklicherweise sonst niemand in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden.

"Wo ist Vegeta?", fragte sie Goku, als sie wieder vor ihm standen.

"Oh, der bekommt gerade eine ordentliche Standpauke von Bulma", entgegnete der grinsend.

Jetzt konnten die anderen es auch hören. Obwohl sie ein gutes Stück vom Hauptgebäude entfernt waren, konnte man sogar teilweise verstehen, was Bulma ihrem Prinzen um die Ohren brüllte. Anscheinend versuchte Vegeta auch, ein paar Mal zu Wort zu kommen und erhob seinerseits die Stimme, aber Bulmas Organ schien die Oberhand zu behalten.

Eine ganze Weile später tauchte Vegeta in der Küche auf, wo sich die anderen, mit Ausnahme Mother Gleams, gerade den Bauch vollschlugen. Einen Moment blieb er im Durchgang stehen und schien mit sich selbst zu kämpfen. Die nicht gerade rosige Aussicht auf eine unbestimmt lange Verlegung seines Nachtlagers auf die wenig bequeme Couch überzeugte ihn dann allerdings doch, Bulmas Anweisungen folge zu leisten. Er räusperte sich.

"Snow."

"Ja?"

"Ich wollte mich bei Dir für vorhin entschuldigen."

"Äh, ich muß gehn", meinte Goku hastig, legte sich zwei Finger an die Stirn und verschwand.

- Er hätte mich ruhig mitnehmen können -, dachte Kaio, der ebenfalls Mühe hatte, bei Vegetas Anblick ernst zu bleiben.

"Weil es Dir wirklich leid tut, oder weil Bulma es verlangt?", wollte Snow stirnrunzelnd wissen. Er sollte ruhig noch ein wenig zappeln.

Vegeta grummelte etwas vor sich hin, das sich wie "Beides" anhörte. Mit Kaios Beherrschung war es nun endgültig vorbei und er kugelte sich vor Lachen. Auch Snow grinste breit und Gleam verbarg ihr Gesicht vor Vegeta, indem sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Der fand das Ganze gar nicht lustig und eine steile Falte erschien zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.

"Komm schon, Vegeta", kicherte Snow, "nicht böse sein. Hier, Du hast sicher auch Hunger!"

Eigentlich hatte er beleidigt die Küche verlassen wollen, aber sein Magen verriet ihn mit einem lauten Knurren. Daraufhin wurde er fröhlich von Snow an den Tisch gezogen und sie stellte ihm einen randvollen Teller mit Nudelauflauf hin. Halbwegs versöhnt begann er zu essen.

-----

Trunks saß in seinem Büro und versuchte, sich auf die Akten zu konzentrieren, die er heute bearbeiten mußte. Er hatte es so lange wie möglich vor sich her geschoben, aber an diesem Morgen hatte seine Sekretärin ein Machtwort gesprochen. Als Gegenleistung hielt sie ihm sämtliche Besucher vom Leib und stellte nur die wichtigsten Anrufe durch. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück.

Snows Gesicht tauchte vor ihm auf und er lächelte. Seit sie keine Statue mehr war, sondern aus Fleisch und Blut, fühlte er sich in ihrer Nähe immer versucht zu schnurren. Er fand das zwar sehr irritierend, und glücklicherweise hatte er sich bisher immer beherrschen können, aber es fühlte sich richtig an.

"Mr. Briefs, wie weit sind Sie mit der MedTech-Akte?"

Er schreckte hoch. Schuldbewußt sah er auf den betreffenden Ordner, dessen erstes Blatt bereits seit einer guten halben Stunde vergebens versuchte, sein Interesse zu wecken.

Miss Typewriter erschien in der Tür, da Trunks über die Sprechanlage nicht geantwortet hatte. Der setzte jetzt ein verlegenes Grinsen auf und beugte sich über seine Arbeit. Die Sekretärin trat stirnrunzelnd näher um eine Überblick zu bekommen. Empört holte sie Luft.

"Mr. Briefs, soweit ich mich erinnere hatten wir einen Deal!"

"Es tut mir leid, Miss Typewriter, aber ich kann mich heute einfach nicht konzentrieren", versuchte der Capsule-Erbe sich herauszureden.

"Wie fast die ganze Woche schon nicht! Wenn Sie so weitermachen, wird diese Firma den Bach runtergehen, sobald Sie auf dem Chefsessel sitzen!"

"Aber Miss Typewriter, doch nicht, solange Sie da sind und mit der Peitsche hinter mir stehen", scherzte Trunks.

"Pah, als wenn das was nützen würde", knurrte sie, konnte aber nicht verhindern, daß ihre Mundwinkel verräterisch zuckten.

Trunks bemerkte es und ging zum Frontalangriff über. Er setzte seinen besten Hundewelpenblick (© Son-Goten) auf und griff nach Miss Typewriters Händen.

"Bitte lassen Sie mich für heute Schluß machen, Miss Typewriter. Morgen hole ich alles nach, aber heute hat es doch keinen Sinn mehr."

Die Sekretärin verfluchte im Stillen die unschuldigen blauen Augen ihres Chefs. Damit schaffte er es immer wieder, sie einzuwickeln. Ergeben seufzend nickte sie.

"Aber das ist endgültig der letzte Aufschub, in Ordnung?"

Juchzend sprang Trunks auf, fasste die Sekretärin an der Hüfte, wirbelte sie ein paar Mal im Kreis und drückte ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn. Fünf Sekunden später verließ er das Gebäude und war auf dem Weg nach Hause.

In seinem Büro blieb eine etwas zerzauste Miss Typewriter zurück. Wann wurde dieser Bengel endlich erwachsen? Ihr eigener Sohn war nur ein Jahr älter als Trunks, aber er hatte bereits ein eigenes Haus, war verheiratet und das erste Kind war auch schon unterwegs. 


	3. Abschied

Und weiter geht's! Danke für die Reviews!

****

Kapitel 3 - Abschied

Einige Tage waren vergangen, Snow saß auf ihrem Bett und wartete angespannt. Heute war es soweit. Bevor Mother Gleam und Meister Kaio wieder zurück ins Jenseits gegangen waren, hatten sie Snow noch davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, daß sie wieder nach Hause zurück kehren würde. Ihre Zeit als Demonslayer war vorbei. Am Abend zuvor hatte sie sich bereits von ihren Gastgebern verabschiedet. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie Trunks dabei nicht ansehen können. Schmerz durchzog ihre Brust, wenn sie an ihn dachte, auch jetzt wieder.

Sie unterdrückte die aufkommenden Tränen und trat ans Fenster. Mother Gleam hatte gesagt, die Fährleute würden sie nach Hause bringen. Also Uranai Baba, auf diesem Planeten. Sie wußte nicht genau, wie weit deren Zuständigkeitsbereich ging und wie oft sie würde 'umsteigen' müßen. Wo war überhaupt ihr 'zu Hause'?

"Bist Du bereit?"

Sie nickte bloß. Mit einem Kloß im Hals ließ es sich schlecht reden. Uranai Baba griff nach ihrer Hand.

-----

"Sie ist weg."

Trunks antwortete nicht. Lustlos stocherte er in seinem Frühstück herum, das Gesicht zu einer grimmigen Maske erstarrt. Schließlich stand er auf, griff nach seinem Lunchpaket und verließ wortlos die Küche.

"Nanu, es ist doch erst viertel nach sieben?", wunderte sich Mrs. Briefs und sah ihrem Enkel nach.

Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. Hätte Mrs. Briefs gewußt, daß der GR voll funktionsfähig war, hätte sie an diesem Morgen einen Grund mehr gehabt, sich zu wundern. Aber sie ging davon aus, daß Vegeta gezwungenermaßen eine Trainingspause machte. Bra stürzte sich derweil auf das stehengelassene Frühstück ihres Bruders. Sie fand es zwar auch schade, daß Snow weg war, hatte sie sich doch die letzten Tage mit ihr angefreundet und viel Spaß gehabt, aber sie ging davon aus, daß das ältere Mädchen sie ab und an besuchen würde. Schließlich tat das eine ehemalige Klassenkameradin, deren Eltern in einen Vorort der Westlichen Hauptstadt gezogen waren, auch in schönster Regelmäßigkeit.

"Hallo alle zusammen."

Plötzlich schwebte Uranai Baba in der Küche.

"Du bist schnell wieder da", bemerkte Vegeta.

"Bis zur Grenze meines Zuständigkeitsbereiches ist es nicht sehr weit." Sie sah sich kurz um. "Wo ist Trunks?"

"Oh, der ist schon ins Büro gegangen", flötete Mrs. Briefs und reichte der Wahrsagerin eine Tasse frisch aufgebrühten Kaffee. "Er hatte es heute sehr eilig."

Vegeta beobachtete Uranai Baba. Sie war bestimmt nicht ohne Grund nochmals zur CC gekommen. Allerdings würde er sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen, als seine Neugierde zu zeigen.

"Soso, er hatte es eilig, hmm. Ich wollte euch auch nur noch sagen, daß es Snow zu Hause bestimmt gut gehen wird. Ich darf euch natürlich nicht sagen, wo sie hingeht, aber vielleicht findet ihr ja eine andere Möglichkeit. Für die MT ist es jedenfalls zu weit weg."

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, verschwand sie. Verwirrt sah Mrs. Briefs auf die Kaffeetasse, die noch eine Weile in der Luft schwebte, bevor sie sich an die Gesetze der Physik erinnerte. Während Vegeta noch überlegte, was die alte Hexe ihnen damit hatte sagen wollen, sprang Bulma auf und rannte aus der Küche.

"Nanu, was hat sie denn?"

"Sie holt den Dragonball-Radar", meinte Vegeta, der nun auch begriffen hatte.

-----

"Hast Du ihn?"

"Ja, es ist der mit den zwei Sternen!"

"Super, dann fehlen uns jetzt nur noch drei", freute sich Goten.

Er hatte gerade Semesterferien und war sofort einverstanden gewesen, als ihn Bulma gebeten hatte, nach den Dragonballs zu suchen. Erstens war es eine kleine Abwechslung und zweitens sollte es eine Überraschung für Trunks werden. Goten hatte Snow zwar nicht kennengelernt, aber Gokus Bericht zufolge war sie sehr nett und wenn Trunks sich verliebt hatte, war die Suche nach den Kugeln das Mindeste, was ein guter Freund tun konnte. Goku hatte das Telefonat zwischen seinem jüngsten Sohn und Bulma mitbekommen und spontan seine Hilfe angeboten. So waren die beiden nun unterwegs und sammelten die Dragonballs ein.

Goku landete neben Goten und legte die Kugel zu den anderen in den Rucksack. Dann sprang er ins Meer, um sich ein wenig zu säubern. Der Dragonball war inmitten einer Möwenkolonie gewesen, und die Vögel hatten den vermeintlichen Nesträuber erbittert bekämpft. Das Salzwasser brannte leicht auf den vielen Schürfwunden, die er davongetragen hatte und Goku tauchte wieder auf. Goten sah bereits auf dem Radar nach, wohin sie sich als nächstes wenden mußten.

"Gar nicht mal weit von hier, wahrscheinlich im Meer", meinte er.

Sie flogen in die angegebene Richtung und schwebten schließlich genau über der betreffenden Stelle. Goten übergab seinem Vater den Rucksack und tauchte mit dem Radar in der einen Hand ab. Um genügend Licht zu haben, ließ er seine Aura aufleuchten. Langsam glitt er in die Tiefe. Plötzlich bewegte sich der Punkt auf dem Radar, Goten bemerkte es verwundert und korrigierte seine Richtung. Ein paar hundert Meter unter sich konnte er ein Aura spüren, die wohl von einem großen Meeresbewohner stammte. Als er näher kam, konnte er einen leicht fluoreszierenden Glanz ausmachen und hielt darauf zu. Dann konnte er sehen, was da unter ihm durchs Meer schwamm, ein riesiger Krake von bestimmt dreihundert Metern Länge! Fasziniert beobachtete er das Tier. Endlich entdeckte er auch den Dragonball, der zwischen den Augen des Kraken lag. Goten beeilte sich, auch ein Saiyajin konnte schließlich nicht ewig unter Wasser bleiben. Er schnappte sich die orangene Kugel und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben. Plötzlich spürte er einen Ruck und wurde zurück gerissen, vor Schreck entwich ihm ein Teil seiner Luft aus den Lungen und er ließ den Dragonball fallen. Der Krake hielt ihn an einem Bein fest. Normalerweise wäre das kein Problem gewesen, aber Goten bekam Panik, er spürte jetzt deutlich, daß ihm die Luft knapp wurde. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich freizustrampeln.

Goku wurde unruhig, was machte Goten so lange da unten? Plötzlich konnte er fühlen, wie sich die Aura seines Sohnes veränderte und kurz darauf durchstieß ein kleines Stück entfernt eine Luftblase die Wasseroberfläche. Goku reagierte blitzschnell.

Goten spürte zwei starke Arme, die ihn hoch rissen und dann strömte frische, unverbrauchte Luft in seine gequälten Lungen. Hustend klammerte er sich an seinen Vater. Als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, sah er ihn schuldbewußt an. Wie blöd konnte man eigentlich sein? Und das mit 22. Aber Goku erwiderte seinen Blick nur besorgt und machte ihm keinen Vorwurf.

"Hier, nimm die Tasche, ich hole den Dragonball", meinte Goku mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

Goten nickte nur und nahm den Rucksack entgegen. Kurze Zeit später fehlten ihnen nur noch zwei Kugeln.

-----

Trunks saß an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Die Zahlenreihen, die darauf blinkten, nahm er allerdings nicht wahr. Seit zwei Tagen war sie nun fort. Manchmal ertappte er sich bei dem Gedanken, daß er sich die Zeit, da sie noch eine Statue war, zurücksehnte. Er haßte sich für solche egoistischen Überlegungen. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf, versuchte die Gedanken an sie daraus zu verbannen, um sich wieder auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

"Mr. Briefs?"

"Ja, Miss Typewriter?"

"Ihre Mutter hat soeben angerufen, Sie möchten bitte gleich nach Hause kommen, es sei wichtig."

Trunks nickte, dann fiel ihm ein, daß sie das durch die Gegensprechanlage kaum sehen konnte.

"Danke, Miss Typewriter, ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg."

Er sah auf die Uhr, es war ohnehin kurz vor Mittag. Schnell zog er sein Jackett über und verließ das Büro.

-----

"Mum?"

Trunks betrat die Werkstatt seiner Mutter und sah sich suchend um. Da er sie nirgends entdecken konnte, suchte er nach ihrer Aura. Verdutzt stellte er fest, daß sie sich nicht auf dem Gelände der CC befand. Aber warum hatte sie seiner Sekretärin dann gesagt, er solle nach Hause kommen? Stirnrunzelnd suchte er nochmals nach ihrer Aura, beschränkte den Suchbereich diesmal aber nicht mehr auf die CC.

"Was macht sie denn bei Dende?", entfuhr es ihm überrascht.

Daß sein Vater sowie Goku und Goten sich auch dort aufhielten, tat sein Übriges, Trunks zu verwirren. Waren etwa neue Feinde aufgetaucht? Von einer Mischung aus Neugier und Unbehagen getrieben, flog er so schnell er konnte zum Palast Gottes. Dort sah man ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen.

"Was ist los, wa ... warum habt ihr die Dragonballs gesammelt?"

"Wir dachten, Du möchtest vielleicht Snow gerne wiedersehen."

Verblüfft sah Trunks von einem zum anderen. Schließlich trat Dende vor und rief den Drachen.

"Shenlong erscheine! Erfülle unseren Wunsch!"

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich und der Körper des Drachen wand sich über den leuchtenden Kugeln. Aufmunternd sah Bulma zu ihrem Sohn.

"Shenlong, ich wünsche mir... ich ... Bitte bring mich zu Snow!"

"Das liegt nicht in meiner Macht."

"W... was? Aber warum nicht?"

"Sie wurde an einen Ort gebracht, der von einem mächtigen Bannkreis geschützt wird. Ich vermag nicht, ihn zu durchdringen."

"Kannst Du mir dann wenigstens sagen, wo sie sich befindet?"

"Der Planet liegt im südlichen Sektor", meinte Shenlong und nannte ihnen die Koordinaten.

-----

"Bulma, Du weißt selbst, wie gefährlich eine so weite Reise ist, wie kannst Du ihn da gehen lassen?!"

"Soweit ich mich erinnere, hast Du auch nicht gezögert so eine Reise zu unternehmen, als es um mich ging."

"Das war ja wohl was anderes", knurrte Vegeta leicht verlegen.

Bulma lächelte. "Wenn es Dich beruhigt, er wird nicht alleine reisen."

"Wer geht mit? Goten?"

"Ja und Goku will auch mit." Sie sah ihn verschmitzt an. "Und da ich Dich kenne, habe ich vorsichtshalber gleich für vier Passagiere geplant."

Vegeta atmete tief durch. "Das war auch gut so, Weib."

Grinsend sah die Wissenschaftlerin ihm hinterher, als er den Raum verließ. Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Computer zu, auf dem gerade eine Simulation lief. Zufrieden betrachtete sie die Werte.

-----

"... da. Sauerstoffzellen, 10, 20, ... sind alle da. Energiezellen sind auch alle vollzählig. Jetzt fehlt uns nur noch der Proviant und den persönlichen Kram muß jeder selber packen!"

Trunks sprang aus der Luke des Raumschiffes, das er gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter und seinem Großvater entwickelt hatte. Seine Aufgaben in der CC hatte mittlerweile Gohan übernommen, damit er sich voll und ganz auf die bevorstehende Reise vorbereiten konnte.

"Ich für meinen Teil hab schon alles", meinte Goten grinsend und wedelte mit einem kleinen Kapseletui.

"Super, sag mal, wie hast Du eigentlich Chichi breitgeschlagen, Dich mitgehen zu lassen?"

"Laß es mich so ausdrücken, über die Hälfte meines Gepäcks besteht aus Lehrbüchern und ich mußte ihr versprechen, jeden Tag zu schreiben."

Die beiden Freunde sahen sich in die Augen, dann zuckte es um Trunks' Mundwinkel und beide brachen in lautes Gelächter aus.

"Du hast ihr erzählt, Du gehst auf Studienfahrt? Hast Du keine Angst, daß Goku sich verplappert?"

"Der weiß es doch selber nicht", grinste der Jüngere.

"Und wenn sie dahinter kommt? Ich glaube nicht, daß wir so schnell wieder da sind."

"Sie kann mir ja wohl kaum hinterher reisen, oder?"

Den Gedanken an die Rückkehr, schob Goten erstmal beiseite, das Schlimmste, was ihm drohen konnte, war lebenslänglich Hausarrest und er hatte bereits jahrelange Erfahrungen im Umgehen dieser Strafe sammeln können. Chichi war seltsamerweise nie auf die Idee gekommen, daß er ja ganz einfach durch das Fenster verschwinden konnte... vielleicht konnte sie sich aber auch einfach nicht vorstellen, daß Goten ihren Anweisungen zuwider handelte.

Da Trunks sein Gepäck schon im Raumschiff verstaut hatte, warteten sie nur noch auf ihre Väter. Die kamen kurz darauf mit Bulma, Bra, Dr. und Mrs. Briefs, Videl, Pan und Gohan im Schlepptau. Bulma hatte noch eine große Kiste dabei, in der sich die Kapseln mit dem Proviant befanden.

"Goten, Du hier? Ich dachte Du bist auf einer Studienfahrt?" Goku sah seinen Sohn erstaunt an.

"Klar, bin ich ja auch, Studienfahrt ins All", grinste Goten und machte das Victoryzeichen.

"Ich will auch mit!"

"Ich auch!"

"Nichts da, ihr zwei bleibt schön hier! Dafür seid ihr noch viel zu klein", entschied Bulma mit Nachdruck.

Aber Bra gab sich nicht so leicht geschlagen. Bevor Vegeta in Deckung gehen konnte, sah er sich einer massiven Attacke seiner Tochter ausgesetzt: feuchte Augen, ein bettelnder Hundewelpenblick und ein "Bitte, Papa!" Sie wußte ganz genau, daß sie ihren Vater so um den kleinen Finger wickeln konnte. Vegeta sah hilflos zu Bulma, die sichtlich Mühe damit hatte, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Der furchtlose Prinz der Saiyajin, der hunderte von Planeten unterworfen hatte und selbst vor übermächtigen Gegnern wie Freezer, Cell und Boo nicht zurückgewichen war, hatte Angst vor den Tränen eines kleinen Mädchens.

"Das geht nicht, Bra, Du mußt doch morgen wieder zur Schule und wir wissen noch nicht, wann wir wieder zurück kommen", versuchte Trunks seine Schwester zu überzeugen.

"Aber Goten geht doch auch mit!" Sie stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf.

"Öh, ich hab Semesterferien..."

"Hör mal, Prinzessin", begann Vegeta, "wenn wir wieder da sind, unternehmen wir zwei was, ist das in Ordnung?"

"Kann Pan dann auch mit? Und wir machen einen Ausflug ins All?"

Vegeta gab sich kampflos geschlagen. Wenn Pan dabei war, würde er wohl auch Kakarotts Gesellschaft ertragen müßen (als von Chichi abkommandierten Aufpasser ^^), aber gut. Wenigstens war sein kleiner Liebling versöhnt.

Nachdem dieses Problem also endlich geklärt war, verabschiedeten sie sich und die vier stiegen ins Raumschiff. Trunks ließ sich im Pilotensessel nieder und überprüfte nochmal die eingegebene Flugroute.

"Sind alle angeschnallt?", fragte er dann.

"Yeah, Bruder!", alberte Goten und erntete einen seltsamen Blick von Vegeta.

"Dann kann's ja losgehen!"

Trunks drückte den Startknopf. Ein Vibrieren ging durch das Schiff, als die Motoren ansprangen und kurz darauf konnten die Zurückgebliebenen nicht einmal mehr einen kleinen Punkt erkennen. Ein kurzes Aufblitzen, als das Sonnenlicht von einem der Fenster reflektiert wurde, war das Letzte, was sie sahen.

-----

"So, die Atmosphäre hätten wir hinter uns", meinte Trunks und streckte sich ausgiebig.

Auch die anderen lösten die Gurte. Nachdem sich der lilahaarige Halbsaiyajin davon überzeugt hatte, daß der Autopilot auf 'on' stand, folgte er den anderen nach unten in die Küche. Goten war gerade dabei, den Proviant zu verstauen, während Vegeta argwöhnisch Goku beobachtete. Er traute der Gefräßigkeit des jüngeren Vollblutsaiyajin alles zu und hatte nicht vor, deswegen mehrere Wochen zu hungern.

"Wie lange werden wir unterwegs sein?"

"Voraussichtlich knapp zwei Monate, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt."

"So lange?!"

Entsetzt sah Goku zum Kühlschrank, sicher, es waren viele Kapseln, aber würden die solange reichen? Er verzog sein Gesicht in komischer Verzweiflung. Trunks mußte lachen.

"Keine Sorge, Onkel, wir werden unterwegs an mehreren Planeten vorbeikommen, wo wir unsere Vorräte auffüllen können, falls es nötig sein sollte!"

Goku atmete erleichtert durch und Vegeta kommentierte das Ganze mit einem gereizten Knurren. Den beiden Halbsaiyajin dämmerte so langsam, daß sie es fast zwei Monate auf engstem Raum mit ihren Vätern aushalten mußten, die sich absolut nicht grün waren, zumindest wenn es nach einem von beiden ging. Goten warf seinem Freund einen Blick zu, als hätte er gerade in eine Zitrone gebissen.

-----

"Was sagen die Werte?"

"Alles im grünen Bereich", grinste Trunks.

Sie waren nun schon seit gut drei Wochen unterwegs und suchten gerade nach einem Planeten, auf dem sie ihren Proviant wieder auffüllen konnten. Der war Dank eines gewissen Vollblutsaiyajin schneller geschrumpft, als vorgesehen.

"Weckst Du unsere Väter? Wäre besser, wenn wir alle angeschnallt in unseren Sesseln sitzen, wenn wir landen."

Goten nickte und stand auf, im gleichen Moment gab es eine heftige Erschütterung, als wäre das kleine Raumschiff von etwas getroffen worden. 


	4. Goldene Augen

So, hier nun der nächste Teil meiner Story. C&C wäre lieb, ich freu mich zwar auch über ein 'WEITER', aber das hilft mir nicht sonderlich dabei einzuschätzen, was gut und was schlecht ist, ob ich die Charas gut getroffen hab etc.

Ich hab jetzt auch den ersten Teil hochgeladen (Das verlorene Königreich I - Baku und Fanea), da jetzt einige neue Charaktere hinzukommen! Also, viel Spaß beim lesen!

****

Kapitel 4 - Goldene Augen

"Was ist das?"

Auch Tzintzaa blickte verwundert auf. Dann riß sie die Augen auf und sah zu ihrem Sohn.

"Das... ist doch..."

Sie verstummte, als Baku aufsprang und aus der Trainingshalle rannte.

'Imelda? Kann es sein, nach so langer Zeit?'

Tzintzaa folgte ihrem Sohn. Zuvor jedoch machte sie einen Umweg und holte auch Leilia und Amal.

-----

"Danke."

"Gern geschehen", antwortete der Fährmann und verschwand wieder.

Unsicher sah Snow sich um. Ein seltsames Gefühl von Vertrautheit überkam sie, als sie sich in dem großen Zimmer umsah. Erinnerungsfetzen tauchten auf, wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie eine helle, reine Stimme, die leise ein Lied sang, sie erinnerte sich an den Geruch, der zu dieser Stimme gehört hatte. Ein Geruch nach Tau und feuchter Erde vermischt mit unterschiedlichen Kräutern, ein Geruch, der gleichbedeutend war mit Wärme, Geborgenheit und liebevollen Händen, die ihr durchs Haar strichen.

Ihr Blick glitt weiter durch das Zimmer und blieb schließlich an einer Türe hängen. Dahinter war jemand, eine Person, die sie all die Jahre hindurch schmerzlich vermißt hatte, ohne es zu wissen. Die Person, zu der dieser Geruch gehörte.

"Mama", flüsterte sie fast lautlos.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und eine zierliche Gestalt trat ins Zimmer, zuckte zusammen, als sie das Mädchen bemerkte.

"Wer...", Fanea stockte und weitete die Augen, ungläubig, voller Sehnsucht und gleichzeitig voller Angst. "Imelda? Bist Du... bist Du es wirklich?"

Eine Weile standen sie sich gegenüber, unfähig, sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen.

"Mama", schluchzte Imelda auf und stürzte sich in die Arme, die sie so lange vermißt hatte.

-----

Wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitete sich die Neuigkeit. Lord Lettis war mit seiner Gefährtin und seinen beiden Söhnen sofort benachrichtigt worden, ebenso wie sämtliche anderen Clan-Oberhäupter und die Ältesten in den Siedlungen der Xanaidurin. Ein großes Fest kündigte sich an und alle freuten sich für die Kronprinzessin und den Aran.

"Oltha." Sanft rüttelte Thenid an der Schulter des Magiers. "Oltha, ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja. Ich mußte nur an jenen Tag denken..."

Er stand auf und lächelte. Aber der Schatten auf seinem Gesicht strafte sein Lächeln lügen. Thenid strich seinem Freund sanft über die Wange und nahm ihn in die Arme. Oltha war damals erst nach einigen Tagen wieder aufgewacht, und ebenso wie Lettis und Kijukamber hatte er sich die schlimmsten Vorwürfe gemacht. Aber es war mehr als das gewesen, der Magier hatte von der 'anderen Seite' fast nicht mehr zurückgefunden. Da er zu wenige Zutaten für einen wirklich starken Bannzauber gehabt hatte, war er gezwungen gewesen, seinen Geist stärker zu beanspruchen, als gut für ihn war. An den Folgen litt er immer noch, auch wenn seine Anfälle selten geworden waren.

"Komm, laß uns zu ihr gehen. Ich will wissen, ob sie ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht hat", meinte er und diesmal umspielte ein echtes Lächeln seine Lippen.

Thenid drückte ihm lachend einen Kuß auf und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Imelda.

"Da seid ihr ja endlich!" Kijukamber machte ein übertrieben böses Gesicht. "Wir warten schon eine Ewigkeit auf Euch!"

Mit 'wir' meinte sie neben sich noch Lettis mit seiner Familie, Alfiriel und Pumpkin, die alle in einer lockeren Gruppe beieinander standen und Bakus Kämmerer und seinem Freund mehr oder weniger ungeduldig entgegen blickten.

"Was heißt hier endlich? Und überhaupt, was steht ihr hier dumm rum und starrt Löcher in die Luft?", konterte Thenid ungerührt.

Einen Moment fixierten sie sich mit streitlustigem Blick, entspannten sich dann aber. Das Wiedersehen mit Imelda war im Moment wichtiger, auch wenn die beiden sonst keine Gelegenheit ausließen, sich aneinander zu reiben. Also machten sie sich alle auf den Weg und jeder war gespannt, was aus der kleinen Prinzessin geworden war.

-----

Imelda wanderte durch den großen Kräutergarten und ließ ihre Seele baumeln, während sie tief die würzige Luft einatmete. Sie konnte sich an immer mehr aus ihrer kurzen Kindheit auf diesem Planeten erinnern. Hier, im Kräutergarten, hatte Fanea ihr die verschiedenen Pflanzen gezeigt, erklärt, wie sie auseinanderzuhalten waren, für was sie verwendet wurden, wie man sie richtig zog und dergleichen mehr. Neugierig beugte sie sich über eines der Beete.

"Ob ich es noch zusammen kriege? Das da sind Sternblumen, einfach zu erkennen. Wofür waren sie noch gleich? Schmerzlindernd und fiebersenkend, glaube ich. Und das hier? Drachenkraut? Ein Halluzinogen, wenn ich mich recht entsinne..."

Sie hörte Schritte und wandte den Kopf.

"Ihr!", rief sie erfreut und sprang auf.

Als erstes sprang sie in die Arme von Kijukamber, die sie fest an sich drückte. Lachend versuchte die Elitekriegerin ihre Tränen zu überspielen.

"Wie ich gerade eben gehört habe, hast Du Deine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht", meinte Oltha schließlich neckend, als die Reihe an ihm war. "Drachenkraut ein Halluzinogen, tztz, es ist nach wie vor dazu da, starke Blutungen zu stoppen und wird für einige Zauber, vor allem Bannsprüche, gebraucht."

"Ich verstehe zwar immer noch nicht den Zusammenhang zwischen diesen, doch recht unterschiedlichen, Anwendungsarten, aber jetzt, wo Du's sagst..."

Mehrere Stunden später, es war längst dunkel und der zweite Mond ging bereits auf, saßen sie schweigend am Teich des Kräutergartens und sahen zu den Sternen hoch. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, die einen versuchten sich Imeldas Leben in Elysion vorzustellen, während diese ihrerseits alle neuen Informationen erst einmal ordnen mußte. Schließlich gab sie es seufzend auf, sie würde ohnehin noch genug Zeit dafür haben.

"Vegeta...", murmelte Lettis, "er lebt also noch."

Imelda schreckte hoch, ihr war sein Blick vorher, als sie den Namen erwähnte, nicht entgangen. Sie sah wieder zu den Sternen hoch, suchte nach einem ganz bestimmten. Sie schloß kurz die Augen, um sich den Weg der Fährleute ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dann wußte sie, wo die Sonne der Erde zu finden war. Als ihr Blick zu dem kleinen, kaum noch wahrnehmbaren Lichtpunkt wanderte, fühlte sie einen leichten Stich.

"Kennst Du ihn?", fragte sie, um sich abzulenken.

"Ich kannte seinen Vater, allerdings nur flüchtig. Der König empfing nicht jeden Saiyajin, und ich war noch sehr jung damals."

"Der... König? Dann ist Vegeta ein Prinz?" Imelda schnappte überrascht nach Luft.

"Wenn es der Vegeta ist, den ich meine, ja. Aber so, wie Du ihn beschreibst, kann es nur unser Prinz sein. Hast Du Deinem Vater auch schon davon erzählt?"

Imelda nickte leicht. Jetzt, im Nachhinein, fiel ihr auf, daß auch er bei dem Namen Vegeta überrascht aufgeblickt hatte. Mehr noch, kurz darauf hatte er die Stirn gerunzelt, als ob ihm etwas mißfiel.

"Er war sicher nicht begeistert."

Unglücklich sah die Prinzessin zum besten Freund ihres Vaters.

"Er wird sicher das Richtige tun", mischte sich nun Pumpkin ein.

Lettis zuckte mit den Schultern, er wollte dem alten Krieger nicht widersprechen, war sich andererseits aber nicht so sicher, ob Baku wirklich das Richtige tun würde. Es ging ihm weniger darum, daß er fürchtete der Aran würde persönliche Gefühle in diese Entscheidung mit einfließen lassen. Aber wer konnte denn schon sagen, was in dieser Sache richtig war? Den Prinzen zum König machen, oder die Tatsache, daß er noch lebte ignorieren? Beides konnte sowohl richtig als auch falsch sein.

-----

Mit einem heftig brummendem Schädel wachte Goten auf. Langsam wälzte er sich auf die Seite und öffnete die Augen. Er sah sich um. Trunks saß noch immer in seinem Pilotensessel, sein Oberkörper ruhte auf dem Steuerpult, ein Arm hing schlaff nach unten und Blut lief daran entlang, tropfte auf den Boden, wo sich bereits eine kleine Lache gebildet hatte. So schnell er konnte kroch Goten zu seinem Freund, um ihn zu untersuchen. Erleichtert stellte er fest, daß die Verletzungen weniger schlimm waren, als es den Anschein hatte. Er versuchte Trunks aus dessen unbequemer Lage zu befreien, stoppte jedoch, als diesem ein gequälter Aufschrei entfuhr. Also ließ er ihn vorerst, wie er war und sah sich dann weiter um.

Ihre Väter fielen ihm wieder ein. Sie waren nicht hier oben gewesen, als es passierte, sondern hatten in ihren Quartieren geschlafen. Goten wurde blass. Wenn es hier schon so schlimm aussah, welche Zerstörung hatte der Absturz dann erst in den unteren Schiffsbereichen angerichtet?

Mühsam schaffte er es sich aufzurichten, sein linker Knöchel war zumindest verstaucht, wenn nicht sogar gebrochen. Er fluchte, die Bohnen waren im Lazarettraum, natürlich auch im unteren Schiffsbereich. Langsam humpelte er zur Treppe. Schließlich, eine ihm endlos erscheinende Weile später, erreichte er den unteren Treppenabsatz und sah in den vor ihm liegenden Gang. Die Schäden waren geringer, als er befürchtet hatte, aber es sah dennoch schlimm aus.

Endlich erreichte er das Lazarett. Eine Bohne später fühlte er sich besser und stürzte hinauf, um auch Trunks eine zu geben. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam nach unten, um nach den beiden Vollblut-Saiyajin zu sehen.

Vegeta sah übel aus, ein Fels hatte sich von außen durch die Wand gebohrt und den Prinzen regelrecht eingequetscht. Sein Körper war von Blut überströmt und er hatte das Bewußtsein verloren. Vorsichtig, um Vegeta nicht noch mehr zu verletzen, entfernten Trunks und Goten den Felsen und der junge Capsule-Erbe schob seinem Vater eine Bohne soweit in den Mund, daß der Schluckreflex ausgelöst wurde. Während Trunks auf die Wirkung wartete eilte Goten in Gokus Zimmer. Der kam gerade wieder zu sich und da er allem Anschein nach mit ein paar oberflächlichen Wunden davon gekommen war, lehnte er die Bohne dankend ab. Kurz darauf verließen sie das demolierte Raumschiff.

"Scheiße, das sieht übel aus", meinte Trunks finster.

"Kriegen wir's wieder hin?"

"Mach die Augen auf, Kakarott", knurrte Vegeta, "was willst Du da wieder hinkriegen?!"

Er hatte recht. Was bis vor kurzem noch ein Glanzbeispiel des technischen Genies dreier Briefscher Generationen war, hatte jetzt nur noch Schrottwert.

"Dann sitzen wir hier fest."

Gotens Stimme war tonlos, als er diese schlichte Feststellung aussprach. Die anderen drei erwiderten nichts mehr. Alle starrten auf das Raumschiff und auf die schwarze Furche, die der Meteor hinterlassen hatte, der sie getroffen und so das ganze Desaster heraufbeschworen hatte.

Goku sah sich um. Es war bereits fast dunkel, aber er konnte dennoch erkennen, daß es auf diesem Planeten eine ähnlich Vegetation zu geben schien, wie auf der Erde in den gemäßigten Klimazonen. Die Luft war auch atembar, die Sauerstoffkonzentration schien sogar über der auf der Erde zu liegen.

"Wir sollten uns für die Nacht einrichten", meinte er schließlich in die bedrückende Stille.

Trunks und Goten nickten langsam, Vegeta knurrte ungehalten. Er haßte es, wenn Kakarott Recht hatte. Kurze Zeit später brannte ein Lagerfeuer über dem ein etwa schweinsgroßes, stummelohriges Nagetier briet. Goten hatte aus der Speisekammer des Raumschiffes Reis und Konservenobst geholt. Als sie gegessen hatten, beschlossen sie zu schlafen und die Krisensitzung auf den nächsten Tag zu verlegen. Niemand bemerkte die zwei funkelnden Punkte, die aufmerksam die kleine Gruppe beobachteten.

-----

Unruhig warf sich Vegeta hin und her. Es war noch dunkel, aber er war vor einer guten halben Stunde aufgewacht und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und stand auf. Nachdem er sich ausgiebig gestreckt hatte, ließ er seinen Blick über die anderen gleiten, die immer noch schliefen. Er runzelte die Stirn. Etwas stimmte nicht und er betrachtete die vier Gestalten genauer. Moment Mal, VIER? Seine Augen hefteten sich auf die fremde Gestalt, die sich ungeniert in Gotens Arme gekuschelt hatte. Vegeta blinzelte und rieb sich die Augen, aber sie verschwand nicht.

"Goten, was hat das zu bedeuten?!"

Vegeta rüttelte ärgerlich an der Schulter des jungen Halbsaiyajin. Auch die anderen wachten durch den Lärm auf.

"Vegeta, was soll... huh??"

Verblüfft starrte Goten auf das Wesen in seinen Armen. Wie war die denn dahin gekommen? Schläfrig blinzelte ihn die Fremde aus zwei goldfarbenen Augen an. Plötzlich begann sie über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen und kuschelte sich schnurrend an ihn.

"Äh, hehe, das... das... also", stotterte Goten mit hochrotem Gesicht und versuchte sich vorsichtig zu befreien.

Kurz darauf hatte er es geschafft und nun saß das fremde Mädchen vor ihnen auf dem Boden während es immer noch unverwandt zu dem schwarzhaarigen Halbsaiyajin sah. Eingehend betrachteten sie die Kleine. Sie sah fast menschlich aus, wären da nicht das faszinierende Gold ihrer Augen, die spitz zulaufenden, länglichen Ohren und die kleinen, dolchartigen Fänge gewesen. Ihr schwarzes Haar fiel zu etlichen kleinen Zöpfen geflochten schwer bis zur Taille hinab und sie trug ein knappes dunkles Gewand, das ihre sonnengebräunte Haut schön unterstrich - ganz zu schweigen von ihrer Figur. An Armen, Beinen und um den Hals trug sie reichlich Schmuck, hauptsächlich fein gearbeitete goldene Bänder und Amulette, aber es waren auch einige aus Horn darunter, in die seltsam anmutende, verschlungene Symbole eingeritzt waren.

Mit einer Art Maunzen sprang das Mädchen auf und warf sich wieder Goten um den Hals, dessen Gesicht sofort wieder die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate annahm - er konnte deutlich ihre üppigen Brüste spüren, als sie sich an ihn drückte.

"Vielleicht sucht sie ja einen Partner", mutmaßte Trunks und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Und das muß ausgerechnet ich sein, ja?", ächzte Goten, der nicht wußte, ob er sich freuen oder in Panik ausbrechen sollte.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas Feuchtes an seiner Halsbeuge. Sie hatte begonnen, ihn dort mit der Zungen zu liebkosen und schnurrte dabei wieder ausgiebig. Auf Gotens Gesicht breitete sich ein verzücktes Grinsen aus und ihm wurde auf einmal sehr heiß.

"Tsst, interessiert sich hier außer mir noch jemand dafür, wie wir hier wieder weg kommen?"

"Paps hat Recht, wir sollten uns langsam Gedanken darüber machen, was wir als nächstes tun."

"Ja, hehe, ist ja schon gut", beruhigte Goten sein neues Anhängsel und versuchte sie in eine für ihn einigermaßen bequemere Position zu bugsieren. "Kannst Du nicht ein neues Raumschiff bauen?", wandte er sich dann an Trunks.

Der schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir hatten ein Ersatzschiff in einer Kapsel dabei, aber ich fürchte aus dem Raum, in dem die Kapselschatulle verstaut war, bekommen wir nichts mehr raus, was auch nur einigermaßen heil ist. Und eine beschädigte Kapsel läßt sich im besten Fall nicht mehr öffnen, im schlimmsten fliegt sie uns um die Ohren."

"Wir sollten wenigstens nachsehen", meinte Vegeta.

"Hast Du nicht zugehört, Paps? Die Dinger könnten hochgehen, da würdest Du nur noch als Hackfleisch rauskommen!"

Knurrend riß sich Vegeta los und ging auf das zerstörte Raumschiff zu. Trunks wollte ihm fluchend folgen, wurde aber von Goku zurückgehalten. Einige Minuten später kam Vegeta wieder zurück und hielt triumphierend eine vollkommen unbeschädigte Schatulle in der Hand.

"Der Schrank, in dem sie war, sah echt übel aus, aber weder die Schatulle noch die Kapseln sind beschädigt."

"Du hättest das Risiko nicht eingehen sollen", fuhr Trunks ihn wütend an.

"Beruhige Dich, Sohn, es ist nicht das Geringste passiert und wir können weiterfliegen."

Eigentlich sah es Vegeta nicht ähnlich, so etwas ruhig hinzunehmen, aber er hatte wohl die Sorge aus Trunks Stimme herausgehört und beschlossen, es ihm diesmal durchgehen zu lassen. Er nahm die Raumschiffkapsel, die einzige in der Schatulle, die XXL-Größe hatte, drückte den Auslöser und warf sie. Vor ihnen stand ein nagelneues Raumschiff und Trunks machte sich sofort daran, alles zu überprüfen. Nach zufriedenstellender Inspektion begannen sie, alles weiterhin Brauchbare aus dem alten Schiff ins neue zu überführen und füllten zum Schluß noch die Vorräte auf. Das goldäugige Mädchen hing die ganze Zeit über wie eine Klette an Goten und half ihnen dabei nach Kräften. Als es wieder Abend wurde, waren sie fertig.

"Was machen wir mit ihr?"

"Blöde Frage, sie bleibt selbstverständlich hier!"

Unglücklich seufzte Goten und nickte dann. Natürlich, er wußte selbst, daß es nicht ging. Lächelnd sah er auf das Mädchen, das schon wieder an seinem Arm hing und ihn anhimmelte.

"Ich weiß nicht mal, wie Du heißt", murmelte er.

"Disepa."

"Huh?? Du kannst ja reden! Hast Du... hast Du mich verstanden?"

"Disepa verstehen Goten."

Goten strahlte. "Ja, genau, ich bin Goten. Und Dein Name ist also Disepa?"

Sie nickte eifrig. "Disepa nicht hier bleiben. Wollen gehen mit Goten, bitte!"

Hilflos sah er zu den anderen, er würde sie ja auch gerne mitnehmen!

"Die hat ihn ja schon vollkommen am Wickel. Hör mal..."

"Warte, Vegeta", unterbrach ihn Goku und wandte sich an das Mädchen. "Sieh mal, Disepa, es ist nicht so, daß wir etwas gegen Dich hätten, aber wir kommen von einem sehr weit entfernten Planeten. Wir können Dich nicht mitnehmen. Du kennst Goten doch kaum, willst Du wirklich wegen ihm Deine Heimat verlassen? Du könntest vielleicht nie wieder zurück!"

"Das nicht ist meine Heimat."

"Nun, wenn Du willst, bringen wir Dich nach Hause, ist es weit von hier?"

"Sehr weit, ist da oben", meinte Disepa traurig und wies gen Himmel, wo bereits die ersten Sterne aufleuchteten.

"Toll, klasse gemacht, Kakarott!"

Jetzt hatten sie also einen weiteren Passagier an Bord, denn daß Kakarott zu seinem Wort stehen würde, war ja klar.

"Tut... tut mir leid, Vegeta, das hab ich nicht gewußt", meinte er und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

"Tsst!" 

tbc


	5. Mitreisende und andere Ärgernisse

Willkommen bei Kapitel 5! Ich muß hier einen kleinen Nachtrag zum Disclaimer machen:

Die Namen der Xanaidurin sind größtenteils aus dem Sindarin entnommen, wie auch einige andere Wörter (z.B. Aran). Das Sindarin ist eine von Tolkien entwickelte Kunstsprache, die Sprache der Grauelben. Dann gibt es da eventuell noch den ein oder anderen Namen/Zauberspruch, der vielleicht bekannt vorkommen mag. 'Hellmaster' z.B. ist aus Slayers, wobei mein Hellmaster mit dem anderen nichts außer dem Namen gemein hat. Der Name Leilia wird allen RoLw-Fans zu Recht bekannt vorkommen, aber auch hier gilt, es ist nur der gleiche Name. Alle Charaktere, die nicht aus Dragonball stammen, sind auf meinem Mist gewachsen, auch wenn manchmal ein bekannter Name auftauchen mag. Nicht daß jemand denkt, ich hätte hier ein Crossover geschrieben ^^° Und bei den meisten Charas habe ich mich wirklich bemüht, eigene Namen zu finden...

So, das nur, bevor sich jemand beschwert ^^°

Danke noch mal an SSJSweety, die mich immer anfeuert, schnell weiterzuschreiben. *knuddel*

And now, Ladys and Gentlemen, get the party started! (äh, denkt euch nichts dabei, bin grad komisch drauf...)

****

Kapitel 5 - Mitreisende und andere Ärgernisse

"Goten, raus aus den Federn! Training!"

Goten stöhnte, seit sie von der Erde gestartet waren, zwang Goku seinen Sohn wieder zu verstärktem Training, schließlich gab es einen GR an Bord. Gähnend streckte er sich und... stieß gegen etwas weiches?? Erschrocken riß er die Augen auf und drehte den Kopf.

"Haben Goten gut geschlafen?"

"Goten, wo blei..." Goku stand in der Tür und sah ungläubig auf die sich ihm bietende Szene.

"Da.. das ist nicht so, wie Du denkst!", schrie der junge Halbsaiyajin hysterisch mit glühenden Wangen.

Ein zweifelnder Blick von Seiten seines Vaters traf ihn. "Das muß Dir doch nicht peinlich sein, Goten. In Deinem Alter war ich schließlich schon Vater. Aber meinst Du nicht, ihr solltet erst heiraten?"

"Hei-ra-ten?" Disepa sah fragend zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Stöhnend ließ Goten seinen Oberkörper nach vorne sinken und hielt sich die Arme über den Kopf. Das durfte doch alles nicht war sein! Nicht nur, daß Disepa ihn auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgte um ihn anzuhimmeln, nein sie schaffte es auch, sich unbemerkt nachts in sein Zimmer zu schleichen und sich an ihn zu kuscheln. Als wenn das nicht schon genug wäre, taten die anderen drei so, als wären er und die kleine Klette ein Paar und er ganz und gar nicht unbeteiligt an ihren hartnäckigen Annäherungsversuchen. Zugegeben, er mochte sie auch ganz gern, aber er fühlte sich auch zunehmend von der Situation überfordert. Jedesmal, wenn er aufsah, himmelten ihn diese Goldaugen an.

"Ich geh duschen." Goten stand auf und entfernte sich zwei Schritte vom Bett, blieb wieder stehen und senkte gequält den Blick. "Und Du bleibst hier. Oder gehst in Dein Zimmer, meinetwegen auch in die Küche oder sonstwohin, aber Nicht. Ins. Bad! Und jetzt laß bitte meinen Arm los!"

"Goten sein böse auf Disepa?" Zwei große, goldene Augen fingen bedrohlich an zu glänzen.

"Nein, das nicht. Nicht böse. Ich brauche nur ein wenig... Ruhe. Ja, Ruhe, das ist das richtige Wort", murmelte er sehnsüchtig.

Zögernd löste sich Disepa von seinem Arm und sah ihm mit hängenden Ohren traurig hinterher, als er das Zimmer verließ. Goku klopfte ihr mit äußerster Vorsicht auf die Schulter und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

"Komm, wenn Du ihm was leckeres zum Frühstück machst, freut er sich bestimmt."

-----

Frisch geduscht und wieder etwas besser gelaunt betrat Goten kurze Zeit später die Küche, wo Goku und Vegeta sich gerade einen erbitterten Kampf um die letzte Dampfnudel lieferten.

"Die gehört mir!"

"Das ist fies, Du hattest schon zwei mehr wie ich!"

"Na und? Ich bin schließlich der Prinz, also nimm Deine Pfoten da weg, Kakarott!"

"Pöh, Du bist vielleicht Prinz aber... ich bin stärker!"

Damit powerte Goku kurz hoch zum dreifachen Supersaiyajin und entriß Vegeta das begehrte Gebäck endgültig, indem er es sich in den Mund stopfte. Vegeta starrte ihn fassungslos an.

"Sag mal, spinnst Du, Kakarott?!! Wie kannst Du es wagen, das war meine!!"

"Wie war das noch gleich? Im Krieg und beim Essen ist alles erlaubt", grinste Goku, nachdem er geschluckt hatte.

"Na warte, das zahl ich Dir heim!"

Wütend stapfte der Prinz aus der Küche und rempelte dabei unsanft Goten an.

"Kannst Du nicht aufpassen?!!"

"I... ich hab doch...", stammelte Goten, doch Vegeta war schon weiter gegangen.

"Toll, Vater, Du hast's mal wieder geschafft. Dir ist schon klar, daß wir hier mitten im Vakuum schweben, in einem relativ kleinen Raumschiff mit einer Außenhülle, die nur 2,3 cm dick ist? Du kannst ja Trunks fragen, aber ich glaube nicht, daß dieses Raumschiff einem richtigen Kampf zwischen zwei Supersaiyajin lange standhält."

Goku machte einen etwas betretenen Eindruck. Da war doch mal wieder seine Gefräßigkeit schneller gewesen, als sein Verstand.

"Ich muß mich wohl bei ihm entschuldigen", meinte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"An sich keine schlechte Idee, aber ich würde warten, bis er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hat. Jetzt würde er Dir sowieso nicht zuhören."

"Äh, ja, da hast Du wohl recht."

"Außerdem habt ihr Disepa Angst gemacht", knurrte Goten nun finster und wies mit einem Nicken auf das Mädchen, das zitternd Halt an einem der Küchenschränke suchte und Goku mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

Erschrocken drehte sich der Saiyajin um. "Oh, Disepa, das... das tut mir leid, ehrlich! Ich wollte Dich nicht erschrecken!"

"Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn Du jetzt gehst", bemerkte Goten kühl.

Goku sah zu seinem Sohn. Erstaunt bemerkte er den Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht. So schlimm war das Ganze doch nun auch wieder nicht gewesen, oder? Schließlich verließ er stirnrunzelnd die Küche.

"Ich warte dann im GR auf Dich", sagte er im Hinausgehen.

-----

"Was ist los, Onkel?"

"Hm? Oh, Trunks. Es ist nichts, nur ein dummer Streit mit Vegeta und jetzt ist Goten sauer auf mich, weil Disepa Angst bekommen hat."

"Warum müßt ihr euch auch immer streiten? Was hat Paps denn diesmal wieder nicht gepaßt?"

"Uh, ich glaube diesmal ist es meine Schuld, ich war mal wieder zu gefräßig."

Trunks mußte ein Grinsen unterdrücken, es gab wohl keinen besseren Grund für zwei Saiyajin, sich zu streiten.

"Und jetzt überlegst Du krampfhaft, wie Du Dich bei Vegeta entschuldigen kannst."

"Ja, hehe, aber mir fällt nichts ein."

"Dann frag ihn halt."

"Was?" Verwirrt sah Goku seinen 'Neffen' an.

"Na frag ihn. Er wird Dir ja wohl sagen können, was er als Entschuldigung akzeptieren würde."

Vor Gokus geistigem Auge tauchten einige Möglichkeiten auf, was Vegeta als Wiedergutmachung fordern könnte. Ihm brach der kalte Angstschweiß aus. Vielleicht ein Trainingskampf, in dem Goku sich nicht verwandeln durfte, Vegeta aber schon? Oder eine mehrtägige Hungerkur, während der er dem Prinzen jedesmal beim Essen zusehen müßte?

Trunks bemerkte verwundert, wie Goku immer blasser um die Nase wurde.

"He, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

"Wie? Ich... äh, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich selbst etwas finde, womit ich mich entschuldigen kann!"

Kopfschüttelnd sah der lilahaarige Halbsaiyajin ihm hinterher, als Goku seinen Weg zum GR fortsetzte. Warum hatte er nur das Gefühl, die einzige normal denkende Person auf diesem Raumschiff zu sein?

-----

"Tut mir leid", meinte Goten sanft und strich Disepa beruhigend über das Haar. "Sie haben das wirklich nicht böse gemeint, aber sie sind nun mal reinrassige Saiyajin, denen geht das Temperament schon mal leicht durch. Vor allem beim Essen."

Langsam beruhigte sich das Mädchen wieder und hob den Kopf.

"Disepa haben was für Goten", meinte sie ernst.

"Ja? Was denn?"

Sie lachte schelmisch auf und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Dann sprang sie zum Herd, riß die Backofentür auf und holte etwas daraus hervor. Leider drehte sie sich etwas zu heftig wieder zu dem Halbsaiyajin um.

"AAAAUUAAAAH!! Heiß, heiß, heiß, heiß, heiiiiß!"

Wieder einmal mit knallrotem Gesicht - diesmal vom heißen Bratensaft - sprang Goten wie ein Rumpelstilzchen durch die Küche. Auf dem schnellsten Weg rannte er zurück ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Zurück blieb eine entsetzte Disepa, die immer noch wie erstarrt die Kasserolle in den Händen hielt. Schließlich drang die Hitze des heißen Metalls durch die Topflappen und mit einem kleinen Aufschrei ließ sie los.

"Was ist denn passiert?"

Trunks stand in der Tür und sah sie besorgt an. Er hatte Gotens Aufschrei gehört und ihn kurz darauf ins Bad verschwinden sehen. Disepa sah ihn verzweifelt an und brach wieder in Tränen aus. Stockend erzählte sie von ihrem Mißgeschick und Trunks mußte lachen.

"Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Goten ist selber so ein Tollpatsch, ich glaube kaum, daß er Dir das nachtragen wird. War ja keine Absicht."

Auch die anderen Beiden hatten natürlich den Schrei gehört und kamen nun neugierig angelaufen. Vegetas Gesicht verfinsterte sich als er Goku sah, und er drehte demonstrativ den Kopf zur Seite.

"Warum hat Goten so gebrüllt?", wollte Goku besorgt wissen.

"Er hat unerwartet nähere Bekanntschaft mit heißem Bratensaft gemacht", meinte Trunks grinsend.

Goku nickte verstehend, ja, das kannte er gut. War der Hunger groß, verbrannte man sich schon mal leicht die Zunge, weil man es zu eilig mit dem Essen hatte. Trunks beobachtete aufmerksam das Mienenspiel des Saiyajin und zog die richtigen Schlüsse. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, er hat sich nicht die Zunge verbrannt, er hat sozusagen eine Dusche bekommen."

"Huh?? Aber er hatte doch schon geduscht? Und warum sollte er das mit Bratensaft machen?"

"Kakarott, Du Idiot! Wie kann man nur so bescheuert sein?!"

Verständnislos sah Goku zu Vegeta. Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht? Aber ehe er dazu kam, nachzufragen, betrat Goten wieder die Küche. Gesicht und Hals waren an den Stellen, wo ihn die heiße Flüssigkeit getroffen hatte, rot und leicht angeschwollen. Wortlos ging er zum Kühlschrank und begann sich sein Frühstück zusammenzustellen.

"G... Goten sehr böse ist mit Disepa?"

Der Junge hielt kurz inne, fuhr dann aber mit seiner Beschäftigung fort, ohne weiter auf die ängstliche Frage zu reagieren. Heute war eindeutig nicht sein Tag, und er hielt es für gesünder, sich von dem wandelnden Unglück namens Disepa vorerst fernzuhalten. Es würde ihm zwar eiserne Disziplin abverlangen, nicht wieder bei ihrem bettelnden Blick weich zu werden, aber er hatte sich fest vorgenommen diese Reise lebend zu überstehen.

Trunks zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und aus Disepas Richtung war ein leises Wimmern zu hören, das langsam aber stetig lauter wurde. Schließlich kniete ein jammerndes und weinendes Häufchen Elend auf dem Küchenboden während ein erstarrter Goten sich mit halbem Oberkörper im Kühlschrank befand und die drei anderen Saiyajin teils genervt und teils hilflos dreinschauten.

-----

Breit grinsend stand Tzaiv auf und nahm wieder Verteidigungshaltung an. Sein Umhang war schon nach kurzer Zeit nur noch ein zerfetztes Stück Stoff gewesen und auch seine restliche Kleidung hatte bereits stark gelitten. Aber das war ihm egal, was zählte, war nur dieser Kampf. Er war überrascht, daß Imelda so stark geworden war. Stärker als er, wahrscheinlich auch stärker als Tzikor. Nun, deswegen würde er noch lange nicht aufgeben, auch wenn seine Gefährtin ihm die Hölle heiß machen würde, wegen der zerrissenen neuen Kleider.

Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte er sich auf die Prinzessin und versenkte seine Faust in ihren gänzlich ungeschützten Bauch. Besser gesagt, er wollte es, aber seine Faust traf nur leere Luft.

- Ein Phantombild? Ich hätte schwören können, daß sie... -

Eine Handkante traf hart auf seine Halsschlagader und Tzaiv kippte nach vorne. Beinahe verlor er das Bewußtsein, aber mit äußerster Anstrengung gelang es ihm, die Schwärze zurückzudrängen.

"In Ordnung, Du hast gewonnen", meinte er schwer atmend, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte. "Aber verrat mir eines, wie hast Du das eben mit dem Phantomtrick gemacht? Ich hätte schwören können, daß Deine Aura sich nicht bewegt hat!"

"Das war kein Phantombild, ich habe meinen Körper nur in den Zustand der absoluten Realität versetzt", kam die amüsierte Antwort.

"Aha, alles klar, absolute Realität, wie? Würdest Du mir auch verraten, was das ist?"

Imelda kicherte. "Eine Technik, die ein hohes Maß an Konzentration erfordert. Ich löse meinen Körper quasi aus dem normalen Lauf der Zeit, das funktioniert zwar nur für einen kurzen Moment, aber in diesem kurzen Zeitraum hat alles, was vergänglich ist, für mich in etwa die Konsistenz von Nebel. Mein Körper ist in diesem Zustand schlicht wirklicher als Deiner. Darum ist es Dir unmöglich, mich zu treffen."

"Aber... das ist doch Magie", empörte sich Tzaiv.

"Nein, das ist nur eine Frage der Konzentration."

Skeptisch sah er sie an. "Dann bring's mir bei!"

"He, das will ich dann aber auch lernen!"

Imelda hob abwehrend die Hände, um die beiden Brüder zu beruhigen. Da hatte sie sich ja was eingebrockt!

"Na gut, ich bring euch die Technik bei. Aber das kann ein paar Jahre dauern", warnte sie die beiden.

"Das macht nichts."

-----

Gähnend trat Imelda auf den Balkon ihres Schlafzimmers und sah in den Sternenhimmel. Automatisch wanderten ihre Augen zu dem Punkt, wo sie die Erde wußte. Sie seufzte. Jede Nacht träumte sie von Trunks, wie er sie anlächelte oder von der Zeit, als er in seinen Träumen zu ihr kam und sie tröstete. Sie vermißte ihn. Dabei wußte sie nicht einmal genau warum, nur, daß sie sich in seiner Nähe immer wohl gefühlt hatte.

Ein Windstoß bauschte ihr Nachtgewand auf und ließ ihre Haare flattern. Sie atmete tief ein, genoß die kühle Luft, die ihre Haut umspielte und ihre Lungen füllte. Trunks. Warum hatte sie nur das Gefühl, daß er in Gefahr war?

"Kannst Du nicht schlafen?"

Imelda wandte den Kopf und sah Kijukamber, die mit flatterndem Umhang auf dem Balkongeländer stand und mit der Schulter an der Mauer lehnte. Ihr Gesicht lag im Schatten und die Prinzessin konnte nur schwach den verträumten Ausdruck darauf erkennen. Sie sah wieder hoch zu den Sternen.

"Nicht richtig."

Kijukamber sprang vom Geländer und trat neben sie. Sanft strich sie ihr ein paar vorwitzige Haare aus dem Gesicht.

"Es ist schön, daß Du wieder hier bist", meinte sie unvermittelt.

Ein wenig erstaunt über den Tonfall sah Imelda wieder die etwas größere Saiyajin an.

"Ich habe Dich auch vermißt, euch alle. Aber es ist mir erst bewußt geworden, als ich wieder hier war und meine Erinnerung zurückkehrte."

Kijukamber lächelte traurig. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, daß Imelda es so verstand, wie es gemeint war. Sie wandte sich ab.

"Gute Nacht", meinte sie und wollte wegfliegen.

"Warte!", rief Imelda und hielt sie an der Schulter fest. "Was hast D..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, weil Kijukamber sie in ihre Arme gerissen und Imeldas Mund mit ihrem verschlossen hatte. Erstarrt ließ die Prinzessin den leidenschaftlichen, fast schon verzweifelten, Kuß zu. Schließlich löste sich Kijukamber wieder und sah sehnsüchtig in die weit aufgerissenen Augen des Mädchens.

"Es... es tut mir leid. Ich..."

Sie verstummte, ließ den Kopf hängen und wartete auf Imeldas Reaktion.

"Aber, Kijukamber... warum? Ich... es tut mir leid, aber... ich will das nicht."

"Es ist in Ordnung", flüsterte die Saiyajin heiser mit gesenktem Kopf, "Du mußt Dich nicht entschuldigen. Verzeih, wenn ich Dich erschreckt habe, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Dann erhob sie sich und flog davon. Immer noch verwirrt sah Imelda ihr nach. Plötzlich kam ihr die Luft kalt vor und fröstelnd ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer.

-----

"Imelda, warte auf mich!"

Lächelnd drehte sich die Prinzessin um und sah ihren Bruder auf sich zu stürmen. Sie hatte sich schnell mit ihm verstanden und sie verbrachten viel Zeit damit, einander aus ihrem bisherigen Leben zu erzählen. Überrascht hatte Imelda zur Kenntnis genommen, daß Amal keinen Kampfunterricht bekam, Tzintzaa brachte ihm lediglich bei, seine Kraft zu kontrollieren. Dafür hatte der Elfjährige ein nicht zu verachtendes Wissen in der Kräuterkunde und war in Sachen Magie Oltha bereits weit überlegen.

"Was ist denn?"

"Ich will das auch lernen!"

"Was lernen?"

"Na das mit der absoluten Realität, ich will das auch können!"

"Woher...?"

"Ich hab gehört wie Tzikor und Tzaiv sich darüber unterhalten haben."

Imelda seufzte, also ein Schüler mehr! "Na gut, Du gibst ja doch keine Ruhe", meinte sie und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar.

Gemeinsam setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Als sie in den nächsten Gang einbogen trafen sie auf Kijukamber. Verwundert bemerkte Amal, wie sich die beiden Frauen versteiften.

"Gu... guten Morgen", grüßte die Ältere mit ausweichendem Blick.

Imelda gab sich einen Ruck. Es würde nicht wieder vorkommen, das hatte sie ihr versprochen.

"Guten Morgen", meinte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln. "Und glaub ja nicht, daß ich Dich von nun an nicht weiter nerven werde", fügte sie grinsend hinzu.

Kijukamber hob überrascht den Blick. Sie war ihr nicht böse? Dann grinste sie leicht zurück.

"Ist gut."

————————————————————————————————

Ô.o was macht die denn mit meiner Imelda??? Das gibt hier kein Yuri, kapiert?! *Kijukamber kick*

Kijukamber: Menno! ... War aber trotzdem lecker *hentaigrins*

—.—°

C&C? *lieb guck*

cu, tilt

(Mal eine Frage am Rande: Ist das normal, daß mein Netscape ständig abstürzt, wenn ich hier auf die Seite geh?? Das hat mich letztes Mal beim Hochladen schier in den Wahnsinn getrieben und auf die deutschen WK-Fics komm ich z.B. GAR NICHT *snif*)


	6. Zweifel

Hey, folks!

Yuri? Von mir??? Wie kommt ihr nur da drauf? Ach so, wegen dem letzten Teil... ^^°

Ähm, das war ich nicht, da hat sich Kijukamber einfach verselbstständigt! *schuld weit von sich weist* Aber ich habe sie zur Ordnung gerufen, wo kommen wir denn da hin, wenn sich die Charas einfach ihre eigene Story machen.

Kijukamber: Also, ich wüßte da ein schönes Plätzchen...

*im Handbuch 'Umgang mit dem aufmüpfigen Chara' nachschlag* aah ja *Kjiukamber eins mit dem Holzhammer überzieh* ... Verdammt, das funktioniert nicht bei Saiyajin...

****

Kapitel 6 - Zweifel

"Aber... das funktioniert nicht! Ich meine, wie soll das gehen, ohne Ki?", murrte Tzikor.

"Wenn Du so an die Sache ran gehst kann es ja nicht funktionieren. Du darfst nicht zweifeln, verstehst Du? Du mußt daran glauben, und wenn Du gelernt hast zu glauben, lerne es zu WISSEN."

Verständnislose Blicke aus drei Richtungen.

"Glaube läßt immer Platz für Zweifel, Wissen ist frei davon", erklärte sie.

Am Anfang war es immer schwer. Sie selbst hatte fast fünf Jahre endlose Meditationsübungen benötigt, bis sie ein erstes Erfolgserlebnis gehabt hatte. Der Rest war einfach gewesen.

"Es ist gar nicht so schwer, wenn man erst einmal verstanden hat, worauf es ankommt. Euer Ki könnt ihr ja auch kontrollieren. Es ist das gleiche Prinzip, nur daß ihr nicht euer Ki, sondern euren Geist kontrollieren müßt. Amal fällt es leichter, weil das eine Grundvoraussetzung für das Beherrschen von Magie ist. Aber ihr könnt es auch lernen."  
  
"Willenskontrolle, wie? Darum diese Übungen hier?"

"Genau, wenn ihr es schafft, die Münze zu bewegen, seid ihr bereit für die nächst Übung."

Tzikor starrte verbiestert auf das unschuldige Stück Metall, das vor ihm auf einem kleinen Schemel lag. Es ärgerte ihn, daß Amal diese Aufgabe mit Leichtigkeit gemeistert hatte, während er dieses vermaledeite Ding nicht einmal um Haaresbreite zu bewegen vermochte. Wie sollte das auch gehen, ohne die Münze in irgend einer Form zu berühren oder das Ki dafür zu benutzen? Willenskraft, hatte sie gesagt. Verdammt, er wollte ja, aber es ging einfach nicht!

"Und hör auf zu denken 'ich WILL die Münze bewegen' ", kicherte Imelda in seine Gedanken, "Du mußt denken 'ich BEWEGE die Münze'!"

"He, was fällt Dir ein, meine Gedanken zu lesen?!", empörte er sich.

"Ups, hehe, nicht sauer sein, alte Angewohnheit. So ist es leichter zu unterrichten."

"Stimmt, Du hast ja in Elysion auch bei der Ausbildung der neuen Demonslayer geholfen", meinte Tzaiv.

"Na dann", knurrte sein älterer Bruder, "aber nur im Unterricht!"

"Äh, natürlich, Ehrenwort!"

-----

Da sich sonst niemand rührte schloß Trunks gottergeben die Augen und trat dann zu Disepa.

"Komm schon, jetzt beruhige Dich erstmal, so schlimm ist es doch gar nicht", meinte er lächelnd.

Sie sah aus großen traurigen Augen zu ihm hoch und klammerte sich dann in einem neuerlichen Weinkrampf an ihm fest. Tröstend legte er den Arm um sie. Ein lautes Knurren ließ ihn überrascht herumfahren, so daß er gerade noch die Faust sehen konnte, die ihn im gleichen Moment traf.

"Laß die Finger von ihr, kapiert?!"

Wütend riß Goten das Mädchen hoch und zerrte sie mit sich aus der Küche. Vegeta und Goku sahen ihm schockiert nach, während Trunks sich ungläubig durchs Gesicht fuhr und auf das Blut starrte, das an seiner Hand kleben blieb. Hilflos sah er zu den beiden älteren Saiyajin, als könnten sie ihm sagen, was in aller Welt gerade geschehen war.

Sicher, er hatte sich schon oft mit seinem besten Freund geprügelt, mehr als einmal war dabei auch Blut geflossen und ohne die magischen Bohnen hätten sie sich gegenseitig vielleicht sogar schon das ein oder andere Mal umgebracht. Aber nie so! Nie hatte sich einer von ihnen ohne Vorwarnung auf den anderen gestürzt und ihn einfach ins Gesicht geschlagen! Und nie, wirklich nie hatten sie sich aus Hass, Neid oder ... Eifersucht geschlagen. Und genau das hatte er eben in Gotens Augen gesehen, Hass und Eifersucht. Was sollte das? Er liebte Snow, das wußte Goten, und selbst wenn dem nicht wäre, glaubte er denn allen ernstes, er würde ihm dazwischenfunken?

Immer noch verwirrt leckte Trunks sich über die aufgeplatzten Lippen, strich sich fahrig die Haare aus dem Gesicht und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Er wollte sich das Blut abwaschen und einen klaren Kopf bekommen, vielleicht würde die ganze Aktion gerade eben ja dann einen Sinn für ihn ergeben. Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

"Was ist, willst Du nochmal zuschlagen?"

Goten zuckte zurück und ließ den Kopf hängen, aber er konnte nicht mehr verhindern, daß Trunks die Tränen in seinen Augen sah.

"Es tut... mir so leid... Trunks! Ich... ich weiß nicht, was da gerade in mich gefahren war, ich wollte Dich nicht schlagen, wirklich!"

"Dann schlage ich vor, finde es heraus, und wenn Du's weißt, kannst Du's mir ja erklären. Vielleicht höre ich mir dann Deine Entschuldigung an", meinte Trunks kühl, riß sich los und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Unglücklich und mit blassem Gesicht sah ihm sein bester Freund nach. Dann fuhr er sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht, wischte so die Tränen weg und verkroch sich in sein Zimmer. Für heute hatte er endgültig die Lust am Training verloren.

-----

"Kannst Du mir erklären, was das gerade eben war?"

"Dein Sohn hat meinen Sohn grundlos ins Gesicht geschlagen", kam die gezischte Antwort.

"Ja, aber warum?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen?!", fuhr Vegeta ihn an.

"Ich dachte nur, Du kennst Dich mit der Natur der Saiyajin schließlich besser aus als ich", meinte Goku beleidigt.

Vegeta zögerte. Es wäre möglich. Aber... er hatte immer geglaubt, daß auch Goten ein reines Herz hatte. Und ein Saiyajin mit reinem Herzen würde doch nicht ein derart aggressives Werbungsverhalten an den Tag legen? Noch dazu gegenüber seinem besten Freund! Andererseits war es die einzig logische Erklärung für den Vorfall.

-----

"Goten traurig?"

Verzweifelt lachte er auf. Traurig? Nein, warum auch? Er war schließlich nur kurz davor, den Verstand zu verlieren und wußte nichtmal warum. Und daß er seinen besten Freund gerade geschlagen und damit wahrscheinlich verloren hatte, was machte das schon? War ja nur sein gottverdammt bester Freund, den er von klein auf kannte, mit dem er durch dick und dünn gegangen war und geglaubt hatte, das würde sich nie ändern. Also, warum sollte er schon traurig sein? War doch alles bestens, er hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so beschissen gefühlt!

"Tust Du mir einen Gefallen, Disepa?"

"Ja, Disepa machen gerne Gefallen für Goten!"

"Sagst Du bitte meinem Vater, daß er herkommen soll? Ich brauch jemanden zum Reden."

"Disepa können auch reden mit ..."

"Bitte", unterbrach er sie. "Du würdest das ja doch nicht verstehen."

Besorgt sah sie ihn an und nickte schließlich. Leise verließ sie den Raum.

In sich zusammengesunken saß Goten auf seinem Bett und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was er in dem Moment gedacht hatte, als er Trunks schlug. Deprimiert presste er sich die Handballen auf die Augen und ließ sich zurückfallen. Im Grunde war ihm zum Heulen zumute. Was geschah nur mit ihm? Er hatte noch nie gehasst, aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte, kam das, was er vorhin gegenüber Trunks empfunden hatte, seiner Vorstellung von diesem Gefühl ziemlich nahe.

Seine Hände rutschten weiter hoch, fuhren fest durch die kurzen Haare und er starrte mit geröteten Augen an die Decke seines Quartiers. Verdammt, wo blieb sein Vater?

-----

"Vegeta, wo ist Goku? Goten wollen reden mit ihm."

Finster betrachtete der Saiyajin das Mädchen, das in der Tür stand und ihn fragend ansah. Der ganze Schlamassel war doch wohl letzten Endes ihre Schuld! Knurrend erhob er sich und trat auf sie zu, packte sie an den Schultern und stieß sie grob gegen die Wand.

"Halte Dich in Zukunft von meinem Sohn fern, verstanden?", zischte er drohend.

Dann verließ er die Küche und ging Richtung GR. Zwar trainierte gerade Kakarott, aber ein Sandsack konnte ja nicht schaden. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen setzte er seinen Fuß auf die unterste Treppenstufe und stieg hinauf zum Zwischendeck, wo sich der Trainingsraum befand. Als er oben ankam hielt er inne.

"Was zum Henker...?"

Im gleichen Moment, als er loslief, stürzte Goten schreckensbleich an ihm vorbei auf die Sicherheitstüre zu. Trunks kam von oben und hielt den jüngeren Halbsaiyajin gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück.

"Idiot, willst Du, daß wir alle in die Luft fliegen??!"

Ehe Goten etwas erwidern konnte begann Trunks hektisch auf dem Display herum zu tippen. Daß sein Gesichtsausdruck dabei immer verzweifelter wurde, beruhigte die anderen nicht gerade und Vegeta hatte zu kämpfen, Goten zurückzuhalten. Schließlich entfernte Trunks eine Abdeckung unterhalb Displays und riß mehrere Schaltkreise aus ihren Steckplätzen. Es knallte und Funken sprühten, dann wurde es dunkel.

"Jetzt kannst Du aufmachen, schnell!"

Um genug sehen zu können verwandelten sie sich in Supersaiyajin und betraten nacheinander den Raum. Geschockt starrten sie auf den regungslosen Körper, der blutüberströmt neben dem Steuerpult lag, das er wohl noch versucht hatte zu erreichen. Vegeta fasste sich als erstes und kniete schnell neben seinem Erzrivalen nieder, um dessen Puls zu fühlen. Als er sich langsam wieder erhob, schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.

"Da ist nichts mehr zu machen", meinte er mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme.

Dann wandte er sich ab und ging. Vor dem GR rannte er beinahe in Disepa, die schnell eine ängstlichen Schritt zur Seite trat. Sie hatte den Lärm gehört und wollte sehen, was los war. Er warf ihr einen kalten Blick zu bevor er wieder die Treppe nach unten nahm. Er wollte jetzt alleine sein.

-----

Schweigend standen sie um die Kühlkapsel. Mit bleichem Gesicht starrte Goten durch das kleine Sichtfenster auf das Gesicht seines Vaters, auf dem ein ungewohnt grimmiger Ausdruck lag. Disepa hatte ihre Arme um Gotens Taille geschlungen und ihren Kopf an seine Brust gelehnt. Besorgt sah sie immer wieder zu dem Halbsaiyajin hoch. Etwas abseits standen Trunks und Vegeta. Letzterer hatte sich lässig an die Wand gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen, als würde ihn das alles nicht sonderlich interessieren, während Trunks aus den Augenwinkeln Goten musterte. Er tat ihm leid, aber nachdem er im GR wieder ausgerastet war und ihm die Schuld für den Unfall gegeben hatte, war ihm nun wirklich nicht mehr danach, mit dem Jüngeren zu reden. Es hatte vorhin nicht mehr viel gefehlt und Goten wäre wieder auf ihn losgegangen.

"Wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, sammel ich gleich die Dragonballs und..."

"Das kannst Du vergessen", unterbrach Vegeta den Jungen unwirsch, "es war ein Unfall. Das können die Dragonballs nicht rückgängig machen."

Goten riß seinen Kopf herum und sah den Prinzen aus entsetzten Augen an. Stimmte das? Soweit er wußte konnte Shenlong nur einen natürlichen Tod nicht wieder rückgängig machen. Zählten Unfälle als natürliche Todesursache? Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf sagte eine kleine, grausame Stimme 'Ja'. Verzweiflung schwemmte über ihn und seine Knie brachen unter ihm weg.

"Goten!"

Erschrocken kniete sich Disepa neben ihm hin, legte sanft ihren Arm um seine bebenden Schultern. Hilfesuchend sah sie zu den beiden anderen, doch von Vegeta kam nur ein mörderisches Blitzen und Trunks wandte schnell den Blick ab. Er wollte Goten ja helfen, aber würde der seine Hilfe denn überhaupt wollen? Anscheinend lag dem Jüngeren nicht mehr sonderlich viel an ihrer Freundschaft...

"Ich muß mich um den Bordcomputer kümmern, nicht, daß der auch noch anfängt rumzuspinnen."

-----

Verbissen versuchte Trunks sich auf die Werte zu konzentrieren, die der Computer ihm mitteilte. Die Lebensmittel, die sie vom letzten Planeten mitgenommen hatten waren teilweise verdorben, vielleicht hatten sie die Kapseltechnik nicht vertragen oder waren generell sehr empfindlich, er wußte es nicht. Jedenfalls mußten sie jetzt einen Planeten finden, auf dem sie ihre Vorräte auffüllen konnten und das bot ihm eine willkommene Ablenkung.

'Das ist alles Deine Schuld!' Seit Goten ihm diesen Satz entgegen geschleudert hatte, nagte es an ihm. War es denn nicht so? Sicher, niemand hatte ihm einen Vorwurf gemacht, so ein Unfall war auch in der CC des öfteren vorgekommen, nur war es da eben immer glimpflich ausgegangen. Aber warum unternahmen sie denn diese Reise? Nur wegen ihm, weil er unbedingt Snow wiedersehen wollte. Und wozu? Um ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen und zu hoffen, daß sie ebenso empfand? Dabei hatte sie ihn nicht einmal angesehen, als sie sich von ihnen verabschiedet hatte! Hatte Goku es verdient, nach seinen langen Kämpfen für die Erde und das gesamte Universum wegen etwa zu sterben, das vielleicht nur in seiner Fantasie existierte?

"Verdammt, Trunks, konzentrier Dich mal!", riß Vegeta seinen Sohn aus dessen düsteren Gedanken.

"Entschuldige", murmelte der und beugte sich wieder über das Display. "Nein, wieder nichts, zuviel Schwefel in der Atmosphäre."

Vegeta knurrte etwas Unverständliches und tippte neue Koordinaten in den Computer ein.

"Was ist mit Goten?"

"Tsst, was interessiert es mich, wie es Kakarotts verweichlichtem Balg geht?! Wahrscheinlich heult er sich bei der Schnalle die Augen aus!"

Trunks schwieg. Er konnte Disepa auch nicht sonderlich gut leiden, aber er sagte sich immer wieder, daß er ungerecht war. Sie mochte der Grund für Gotens Veränderung sein, aber Schuld daran war sie nicht. Er wunderte sich nur, warum sein Vater so eine offensichtliche Abneigung gegen das Mädchen hegte. Andererseits gab es außerhalb seiner Familie kaum Personen, die Vegeta mit etwas anderem als bestenfalls Gleichgültigkeit bedachte.

-----

Ihm war so kalt. Frierend schlang er die Arme um sich, versuchte so, sich selbst zu wärmen. Aber die Kälte war stärker, umspielte ihn, ließ ihn zittern, drang immer tiefer in ihn vor. Dunkelheit umfing ihn und er hatte das Gefühl zu fallen. Er wollte schreien, aber alles was er zustande brachte war ein leises Wimmern.

"...ten, Goten!"

Was war das? Vergeblich versuchte er die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen. Diese Stimme kannte er irgendwoher. So dunkel und warm. Mit einem Mal fiel die Kälte von ihm ab und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen als er sich in die Richtung wandte, aus der Disepas Stimme zu ihm drang. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

Sorry, daß dieses Kapitel so kurz war! Ich gelobe Besserung und hoffe, daß ich dennoch ein paar Kommis kriege *auf Knien rutsch und bettel*

cu, tilt


	7. Kälte

@SSJSweety: So, ich hoffe, das war schnell genug *gg* Kunsstück, Schreibtechnisch bin ich ja eigentlich schon bei Kapitel 14 durch, aber ich muß die Kapitel teilweise noch überarbeiten... ^^° Das dauert manchmal (bei mir jedenfalls), UND dann schreib ich ja nebenher noch weiter...

Hier nun jedenfalls das neue Kapitel, wünsche viel Vergnügen!

****

Kapitel 7 - Kälte

"Idiot", knurrte Vegeta leise und verließ den Raum.

"Was hast Du da drin gemacht?"

Vegeta sah direkt in Gotens mißtrauisches Gesicht.

"Das geht Dich nichts an."

"Zufälligerweise ist das der Leichnam MEINES VATERS, also geht es mich sehr wohl etwas an", presste er mühsam beherrscht hervor.

"Tsst, was glaubst Du, könnte ich getan gaben? Seh' ich aus wie ein Leichenfledderer?"

Damit ließ er Goten stehen und ging nach oben, um Trunks abzulösen. Wütend ballte der Halbsaiyajin die Fäuste und starrte ihm hinterher, dann betrat er selbst den Raum. Argwöhnisch sah er sich um und untersuchte auch die Kühlkapsel. Nichts. Was hatte Vegeta hier gewollt? Er hatte den jüngeren Vollblutsaiyajin nie gemocht, was also hatte ihn dazu getrieben, den Leichnam aufzusuchen? Goten wollte den Raum schon verlassen, als ihm etwas auffiel. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn.

-----

Gähnend erhob sich Trunks aus dem Sessel und streckte sich ausgiebig. Es gab wohl nichts langweiligeres, als stundenlang dazusitzen und den Autopiloten sowie die anderen Systeme zu überwachen. Er sah noch kurz zu seinem Vater, der nun versuchte, es sich in dem Pilotensessel bequem zu machen und wandte sich schließlich der Treppe zu. Er hatte einen Bärenhunger.

In der Küche stellte er erst einmal zu seinem Leidwesen fest, daß er nicht alleine war, Goten saß da am Eßtisch und hatte Disepa zu sich auf den Schoß gezogen. So weit waren die beiden schon? Trunks spürte einen kleinen Stich, er war neidisch. Zu gerne würde er jetzt auch so dasitzen, mit Snow anstatt Disepa natürlich. Da er nicht beachtet wurde, richtete Trunks sich sein Essen her und setzte sich dann so weit als möglich von den beiden weg. Lustlos begann er zu kauen und versuchte die Turtelei am anderen Ende des Tisches zu ignorieren.

Eine Woche. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Sie hatten den GR seither nicht mehr benutzt. Nicht unbedingt aus Pietätsgründen, sondern ganz einfach, weil Trunks immer noch nicht den Fehler gefunden hatte. Eigentlich war der Trainingsraum voll funktionsfähig. Eigentlich hätte ein solcher Unfall nach Trunks' Verständnis gar nicht passieren können. Er hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben, das Rätsel zu lösen. Alles hatte er gecheckt, sogar die Systeme, die mit der Schwerkraftsteuerung nicht das Geringste zu tun hatten. Vielleicht waren sie in jenem Moment durch ein Magnetfeld geflogen, das die Systemsteuerung des GR durcheinander gebracht hatte. Zumindest versuchte er sich das krampfhaft einzureden, denn die einzige andere Lösung, die in Frage kam, gefiel ihm nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Darum ignorierte er lieber die Tatsache, daß sich ein solches Magnetfeld auch bei den anderen Systemen bemerkbar gemacht und vor allem, daß es Spuren hinterlassen hätte.

Ein leises Knacken riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken und aus dem Lautsprecher drang die angenehme Stimme des Bordcomputers.

"Ankunft am Zielort in 24 Stunden."

Goten sah verwundert auf und bemerkte einen ähnlich verwirrten Ausdruck bei Trunks. Sie waren doch erst seit vier Wochen unterwegs und hatten zudem noch ein paar außerplanmäßige Zwischenstops einlegen müßen! Kurz darauf knackte es wieder, nur daß diesmal Vegetas Stimme ertönte.

"Trunks, komm hoch! Wir haben ein Problem!"

Fast zeitgleich sprangen die drei auf und rannten nach oben. Vegeta stand vor dem Steuerpult und starrte finster auf die Anzeigen.

"Was ist los, Paps?"

"Der Bordcomputer hat gerade selbstständig ein neues Ziel eingegeben. Es läßt sich nicht rückgängig machen, alle Passwörter sind geändert worden."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Keiner wollte so recht glauben, was Vegeta soeben gesagt hatte.

"Welches Ziel?", verlangte Goten zu wissen.

Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch wenn er die Koordinaten umrechnete in die Werte, nach denen sich Freezers Leute immer orientiert hatten, sagten sie ihm nichts. Das betreffende Gebiet war nie in den Zuständigkeitsbereich der Saiyajin gefallen.

Währenddessen hatte sich Trunks wieder gefangen und seine Finger flogen jetzt schnell über die Tastatur.

"Kriegst Du's wieder hin?"

"Weiß ich noch nicht."

Er stand wieder auf und entfernte die Abdeckung. Darunter kam das geordnete Chaos des Computers zum Vorschein, an dem sich Trunks sofort zu schaffen machte.

-----

Goten stand in der Küche und machte heißen Tee. Da Trunks seit etwa zwei Stunden den Strom abgedreht hatte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als das Wasser mit Hilfe seines Ki zu erwärmen. Disepa traf der fehlende Strom am härtesten, da die Temperaturregulierung auch nicht mehr lief, war es im Raumschiff merklich kühler geworden und das Mädchen hatte sich bibbernd in zwei dicke Wolldecken eingewickelt. Dankbar nahm sie den Tee, den Goten ihr reichte.

"Ich seh' mal nach, wie lang es noch dauert", meinte er und nahm zwei Tassen mit dem heißen Getränk für Vegeta und Trunks mit.

Oben angekommen stellte er sie auf dem Boden neben den beiden ab und setzte sich dazu.

"Wie weit seid ihr?"

"Noch eine Platine, dann können wir es versuchen", antwortete Trunks.

"Wie konnte das überhaupt passieren?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen?!"

Vegeta hob erstaunt den Kopf. Was war denn in Trunks gefahren? Der warf den kleinen Laser, mit dem er gerade noch gearbeitet hatte, weg, sprang auf und stürmte aus dem Raum. Vegeta konnte das empfindliche Gerät gerade noch auffangen, bevor es auf die zuletzt reparierte Platine fiel. Finster sah er auf die Schaltkreise und dann mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf den Plan. Schließlich drückte er beides fluchend Goten in die Hände.

"Mach Du das fertig!"

Zögernd nahm der Halbsaiyajin die Sachen entgegen.

"Willst Du mir immer noch nicht sagen, was Du bei Vater wolltest?"

"Nein."

Einen Moment starrte Goten schweigend auf den Plan. "Als Du weg warst ist mir etwas aufgefallen."

Vegeta musterte ihn scharf, sagte aber nichts.

"Warum... ich verstehe nicht. Warum hast Du das getan? Und... und wie?" Als er keine Antwort erhielt, fuhr er fort. "Auch wenn Du mir nicht sagst warum, ich möchte Dir danken. Sein Gesicht sah so hart aus."

Er stand auf. "Stimmt alles, soweit ich sehen konnte", meinte er leise und ging.

Vegeta sah ihm hinterher. Hatte er sich verhört? Nein, gewiss nicht, Goten hatte geweint. Er schnaubte verächtlich. Idiot!

-----

"Disepa! Um Gottes Willen!"

Erschrocken betrat Goten sein Zimmer und kniete sich neben das bewußtlose Mädchen. Blut färbte den Boden unter ihr in ein dunkles Rot und ihr Atem ging nur noch flach. Ohne lange zu überlegen holte er eine magische Bohne und gab sie ihr. Kurz darauf trat die Wirkung ein und Disepas Gesicht nahm wieder eine gesunde Farbe an. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf.

"Disepa? Was ist passiert?"

"Goten? Goten!"

Weinend warf sie sich in seine Arme.

"Shhh, ist ja gut, ich bin ja da. Was in aller Welt ist denn passiert?"

"Disepa weiß... nicht, plötzlich war... Schatten und... dann Schmerz und... dunkel", schluchzte sie abgehackt.

Verzweifelt hielt Goten das Mädchen fest. Nicht auch noch sie, bitte! Das würde er nicht ertragen. Das wäre zuviel für ihn. Er wirbelte herum, als er eine Aura hinter sich spürte. Schützend stellte er sich vor Disepa und sah kalt auf Trunks, der in der Tür stand.

"Was willst Du hier?"

"Ich war nur auf dem Weg in die Küche als ich im Vorbeigehen die Blutlache sah. Ist ja wohl verständlich, wenn ich da stehenbleibe. Was ist passiert?"

"Das würde ich auch gerne wissen. Jemand hat Disepa beinahe getötet."

Goten ließ seinen ehemals besten Freund nicht aus den Augen. Trunks war vorhin ziemlich angestochen nach unten gerannt.

Irritiert sah Trunks zu Goten. Was bitteschön war jetzt kaputt? Sein Blick glitt zu Disepa, die einen recht aufgelösten Eindruck machte. Er merkte nicht, daß sich sein Gesicht dabei automatisch verfinsterte.

-----

Imelda stand auf der großen Rasenfläche und sah zweifelnd zwischen der Kugel in ihrer einen und dem nach innen gewölbten Schild in ihrer anderen Hand hin und her. Vage erinnerte sie sich daran, als kleines Mädchen einmal bei diesem Spiel zugesehen zu haben. Ziel war es, den gegnerischen Schild in der Mitte zu treffen und natürlich zu verhindern, daß der Gegner einen solchen Treffer landen konnte. Das Schwierige daran war, daß gleichzeitig die Kugel nur mit dem Schild abgewehrt werden durfte, wurde sie verfehlt, galt das als halber Punkt es sei denn, sie landete im Aus.

"Was ist, traust Du Dich nicht?"

Sie leckte sich leicht über die Lippen. Sie sollte sich nicht trauen? Wen glaubte Kijukamber vor sich zu haben? Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung schleuderte sie die kleine Kugel auf den Schild der Älteren, die gekonnt abwehrte und ihrerseits angriff. Imelda kassierte den ersten Treffer.

"Wir könnten das Ganze etwas interessanter gestalten, meinst Du nicht? Mit einer Wette, zum Beispiel", grinste Kijukamber.

"Um was willst Du denn wetten?"

"Wenn ich gewinne, bekomme ich einen Kuß von Dir."

"Sagtest Du nicht, Du würdest es nicht nochmal machen?"

"Nein, ich sagte, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, daß ich Dich ohne Deine Erlaubnis küsse."

"Na gut, meinetwegen. Und wenn ich gewinne... hm..."

"Bekommst Du einen Kuß von mir", schlug Kijukamber vor.

"Wo ist dann der Unterschied?", fragte Imelda stirnrunzelnd. "Nein, wenn ich gewinne wirst Du Amal und mich nachher beim Schwarzbeeren-Pflücken begleiten."

"Gut", erklärte sich die Ältere einverstanden.

"Was, keine Proteste? Ich dachte Du haßt Schwarzbeeren!"

"Das stimmt schon, aber erstens muß ich sie ja nicht gleich essen und zweitens wirst Du ohnehin verlieren."

"Das sagst... DU!!"

Diesmal traf sie genau die Mitte von Kijukambers Schild, die von der Wucht des Aufpralls einige Meter zurück geschleudert wurde. Grinsend warf sie den Treffer-Ball in den entsprechenden Korb und bezog dann wieder ihren Platz.

"Nicht schlecht, Prinzessin, aber Ihr solltet Euch keine allzu großen Hoffnungen machen, ich bin die beste Schildball-Spielerin auf ganz Xana", rief sie spöttisch.

"Wir werden ja sehen, wie lange noch!"

Imelda nahm eine neue Kugel auf und das Spiel ging weiter.

-----

"Was hast Du, Schwester?"

"Das willst Du nicht wissen", meinte Imelda mit gerötetem Gesicht.

Erstaunt sah Amal zu ihr hinüber, gab sich dann aber mit der Antwort zufrieden und wandte sich wieder dem Schwarzbeerenstrauch zu. Zwischendurch stopfte er sich immer wieder eine der süßherben Beeren in den Mund, Imelda würde ihn nicht verraten, schließlich machte sie es ebenso.

Auf einem Baum, der ganz in der Nähe am Seeufer stand, hatte sich Kijukamber gemütlich auf einem Ast ausgestreckt und sah immer wieder zu den beiden Geschwistern hinüber. Sie hatte sich entschlossen mitzukommen, obwohl sie gewonnen hatte. Deswegen mußte sie ja nicht gleich beim Pflücken helfen. Als sie Imeldas Antwort hörte, mußte sie grinsen.

"Das ist nicht lustig!"

Ehe die Elitekriegerin reagieren konnte, fand sie sich im Wasser wieder. Prustend tauchte sie aus dem kalten Naß auf und sah Imelda nun ihrerseits grinsend auf dem Ast sitzen. Amal stand neben dem Baum und kicherte.

"Seid ihr endlich fertig mit pflücken?"

"Siehst Du doch!"

Kijukamber kehrte ans Ufer zurück und ließ ihr Ki aufflammen, um sich zu trocknen. Lächelnd beugte sie sich vor, bis sich ihr Mund neben Imeldas Ohr befand.

"Ihr wißt sicher, Hoheit, daß Rache süß ist, nicht wahr?"

Die Prinzessin schluckte und wurde unversehens wieder rot. Schnell packte sie zwei der Körbe und wandte sich um.

"Gehen wir zurück."

-----

"Was soll das?"

Verwirrt sahen Imeldas Schüler auf drei riesige Berge Wackelpudding.

"Wollt ihr lieber mit einem Felsen üben?", fragte Imelda.

"Wenn ich wüßte, was wir heute üben sollen, könnte ich Dir die Frage beantworten..."

"Ich bin gestern zu dem Entschluß gekommen, das Training etwas zu beschleunigen. Amal hat mit Olthas Hilfe eine Art Gedankenverschmelzung entwickelt, damit kann ich euch bei dieser Übung leiten. Ihr werdet heute die absolute Realität üben."

"Schon? Sagtest Du nicht, es würde Jahre dauern, bis wir damit anfangen können?"

"Das ist richtig, aber da hatte ich auch noch nicht die Möglichkeit, unsere Gedanken auf diese Weise zu verbinden."

"Und warum der Wackelpudding?" Tzaiv sah etwas mißtrauisch auf seinen Berg.

"Wenn ich feste Materie nehmen würde und es ginge irgend etwas schief, dann wäre das ziemlich ungesund", erklärte der ehemalige Demonslayer. "Also, was ist? Können wir loslegen?"

Drei Köpfe nickten und Amal murmelte eine kurze Beschwörung, um ihre Gedanken miteinander zu verbinden. Ein kühler, erfrischender Wind fegte durch den geschlossenen Raum und die drei Schüler spürten Imeldas Geist in sich. Und plötzlich verstanden sie.

"Ich WEISS es", meinte Tzikor grinsend.

Imelda löste die Verbindung wieder und sah ihre Schüler an. Auch sie lächelte zufrieden.

"Dann zeigt es mir."

Mit einem Lachen sprang Amal auf und fuhr mit seiner Hand sowohl durch den Pudding als auch durch den Holztisch als wären es nur Trugbilder. Tzaiv und Tzikor taten es ihm nach.

"Daß es so leicht ist...", murmelte Tzaiv fasziniert.

"Gut, dann könne wir endlich richtig loslegen", meinte Imelda.

"Richtig loslegen? Aber wir können es doch jetzt!"

"Ihr habt nur gelernt, wie ihr euch in diesen Zustand versetzen könnt. Jetzt müßt ihr noch lernen, sie richtig einzusetzen." Sie grinste. "Kampftraining!"

Amal zog ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. Er durfte nicht kämpfen, das hatte seine Mutter damals so entschieden aus Angst, ihn ebenso wie Imelda zu verlieren.

"Hey, Kopf hoch, Brüderchen. Ich werde mit Mutter reden. Sie hat sicher nichts mehr dagegen."

Zweifelnd sah der junge Prinz sie an. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, daß seine Mutter ihre Meinung zu diesem Thema änderte.

—————————————————————————————————

öhm, ok, war auch nicht wirklich lang ^^°

Und was hat Kijukamber da schon wieder angestellt? Böser Chara, mach Platz!

Ähm, ja. Also ich glaube, die Story wird so langsam etwas... konfus? Ich weiß nicht, ob das Wort hundertprozentig zutrifft. Jedenfalls sind in diesem und in den folgenden Kapiteln manchmal Dinge drin, die eigentlich absolut überflüssig sind, so wie z.B. das Schildball-Match. Ich habe nicht den blassesten Hauch einer Ahnung, wie ich auf dieses Spiel gekommen bin, aber es hat mich dann einfach nicht mehr losgelassen. An dem Namen merkt man übrigens mal wieder, wie überschäumend kreativ ich doch bin... —.—°

Stellt sich jetzt nur die Frage, ob doch noch Yuri *eg* *teuflisch lach*

Neee, keine Sorge, nur ein Joke! Mehr als Küssen is nich! *K die Zunge rausstreck*

K: Ich such mir jetzt ne neue Autorin... *eingeschnappt ist*

tilt: pöh, mal ganz abgesehen davon, daß eh niemand einen schlecht erzogenen Chara wie Dich will: DU gehörst MIR *superfies grins*

K: *ungläubig guck* wie gemein! *snif*


	8. Der unsichtbare Planet

Naaaa guuuut, KEIN Yuri *fg*

Dann sollte Trunks mal so langsam ankommen, was? Nicht daß Kijukamber sich wieder selbstständig macht...

Also dann, let's go! Hier ist Kapitel 8:

Kapitel 8 - Der unsichtbare Planet

Ruckartig wandte Trunks sich ab und setzte seinen Weg in die Küche fort. Was hätte es auch gebracht mit Goten zu reden? Er hatte sich seine Meinung schon gebildet.

"Halte Dich in Zukunft von Disepa fern!"

Er antwortete nicht. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, lägen mehrere Galaxien zwischen ihm und dem goldäugigen Mädchen. Er hätte nie gedacht, daß seine Freundschaft mit Goten einmal wegen einer Frau in die Brüche gehen würde. Schon gar nicht auf diese Weise.

"Goten, was...?" Disepa griff nach seiner Hand.

"Keine Angst, ich werde Dich beschützen, das schwöre ich."

Behutsam zog er das Mädchen wieder in seine Arme. Er würde nicht mehr von ihrer Seite weichen, nicht solange Trunks in der Nähe war! So sehr es ihn auch schmerzte, aber er konnte seinem Freund nicht mehr trauen.

-----

"Ja, ich weiß, aber was soll ich tun? Das müßen die Jungs unter sich ausmachen."

Vegeta saß am Funkgerät und berichtete Bulma von den jüngsten Ereignissen.

"Du könntest wenigstens versuchen mit den beiden zu reden!"

"Die Sache nervt so schon genug, ich habe keine Lust darauf, daß Goten mich auch noch als Gegner betrachtet!"

"Du tust gerade so, als wärt ihr dicke Freunde."

"Sind wir nicht, aber deswegen muß ich das Ganze ja nicht unnötig verkomplizieren", knurrte er ungehalten.

"Verdammt, Vegeta! Ist es denn zuviel verlangt, daß Du EINMAL etwas für Deinen Sohn tust? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß er sich in der jetzigen Situation wohl fühlt!"

"Das tut keiner hier! Und überhaupt, wie stellst Du Dir das vor? Daß ich hingehe und sage: 'Jungs, jetzt vertragt euch wieder!'?"

Bulmas Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm nahm einen resignierten Ausdruck an und das Funkgerät lieferte den entsprechenden Seufzer dazu.

"Goku hätte es sicher irgendwie hinbekommen, daß sie wieder miteinander reden", meinte sie leise.

Vegeta schwieg. In ihrer Stimme war kein Vorwurf gewesen, sie wußte, daß er kein großer Redner war. Und was hätte er darauf schon sagen sollen? Daß Kakarotts Tod ihm leid tat? Das wäre eine glatte Lüge gewesen.

"Wie hat Chichi es aufgenommen?"

Wieder ein Seufzen. "Ich hab's ihr noch nicht gesagt, ich bring's einfach nicht über mich."

Er nickte verständnisvoll. Wer hatte schon Lust darauf, diesem Weib eine schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen, wenn man die Konsequenzen bedachte. Allein der Gedanke an Chichis Heulen und Keifen jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

"Ich muß Schluß machen, Goten wird mich gleich ablösen. Sag Bra Gute Nacht von mir."

"Mach ich", meinte Bulma lächelnd.

Das Bild verzerrte sich und wurde schwarz. Zurückgelehnt verbrachte Vegeta die verbleibende Zeit seiner Schicht damit, durch eines der runden Fenster nach draußen zu starren.

-----

Die restliche Reise verlief ruhig, wenn man davon absah, daß die beiden Halbsaiyajin kein Wort mehr miteinander sprachen, außer beim Schichtwechsel. Goten ließ Disepa mittlerweile nicht mehr aus den Augen, aus Angst, ihr könnte wieder etwas zustoßen, Trunks Miene wurde immer grimmiger und Vegeta ließ sich fast nie blicken. Auch der Bordcomputer verschonte sie vor weiteren Pannen.

"Ankunft am Zielort in 24 Stunden."

Trunks schreckte hoch. Er hatte gerade Schicht und war wohl kurz eingenickt. Er sah auf die blinkende Anzeige und ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Was würde Snow wohl sagen? Er rief sich ihr Gesicht ins Gedächtnis. Lächelnd lehnte er sich wieder zurück und schloß die Augen. Zum ersten Mal seit Gokus Tod fühlte er sich wieder leicht und befreit, die Spannungen zwischen ihm und Goten rückten in weite Ferne. In 24 Stunden würden sie also endlich den Planeten erreichen, auf dem Snow jetzt zu Hause war. Wie es dort wohl aussah? Er spürte Vegetas Aura hinter sich und drehte leicht den Kopf.

"Deine Schicht beginnt doch erst in drei Stunden", wunderte er sich.

"Stört es Dich, wenn ich hier bin?"

"Nein, so war das nicht gemeint", beschwichtigte er. Dann sah er aus dem Fenster. "Man sieht noch gar nichts. Aber die Koordinaten stimmen."

"Vielleicht hängt das ja mit diesem Bannkreis zusammen."

"Meinst Du? Gut möglich. Können wir dann überhaupt auf dem Planeten landen?"

Vegeta schnaubte. "Hättest Du Dir diese Frage nicht etwas früher stellen können?!"

Trunks verzog schuldbewußt das Gesicht und für einen Moment schien er wieder der unbeschwerte jungen Mann, der vor knapp sieben Wochen zu dieser Reise aufgebrochen war.

"Paps?"

"Hn", knurrte er ungehalten.

"Glaubst Du, dort gibt es noch viele Saiyajin? Du und Onkel Goku habt doch gesagt, daß Snow zur Hälfte auch eine Saiyajin ist."

Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. Woher sollte er das wissen? Uns selbst wenn, sicher gab es dort keinen Saiyajin, der es auch nur annähernd mit ihnen aufnehmen könnte.

Schweigend starrten Vater und Sohn aus dem Fenster in die endlose Leere, die sich vor dem Raumschiff ausbreitete und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Als Vegetas Schicht begann blieb Trunks noch eine Weile sitzen, bis er vor Müdigkeit schließlich kaum noch die Augen offenhalten konnte. Gähnend streckte er sich und ging nach unten, um sich hinzulegen.

-----

"Du bist zu spät", knurrte Vegeta ungehalten.

"Hn."

Vegeta sparte sich einen weiteren Kommentar. In ein paar Stunden würden sie hoffentlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen haben und dann würde er Kakarotts Balg eindrücklich klarmachen, was er von mangelndem Respekt gegenüber Autoritätspersonen im Allgemeinen und gegenüber seiner Person im Besonderen hielt. Mit einem kalten Blick auf Gotens Schatten, zu dem Disepa seit dem letzten Vorfall mutiert war, verließ er den Raum und machte sich auf in die Küche. Ein kleiner Imbiss konnte nicht schaden, bevor auch er sich nochmals kurz ausruhen würde.

-----

"Seltsam, wieso sieht man noch nichts?"

Neugierig stellte sich Disepa hinter den Pilotensessel und sah Goten über die Schulter, dessen Blick verwirrt zwischen der Anzeige auf dem Computer-Display und dem großen Frontfenster hin und her glitt.

"Was nicht sehen?"

"Der Planet, zu dem wir wollen. Laut Computer müßten wir fast da sein, also müßte er doch auch zu sehen sein. Aber da ist nichts!"

"Vielleicht Computer wieder wirr?"

Langsam schüttelte Goten den Kopf, Trunks hatte sicher dafür gesorgt, daß so etwas kein zweites Mal passieren konnte. Schließlich war es sein sehnlichster Wunsch, Snow wiederzusehen, und die lebte nun einmal auf diesem Planeten. Andererseits hatte Trunks sich verändert, seit sie von der Erde aufgebrochen waren. Vielleicht hatten sich seine Absichten ja auch geändert? Unsicher schüttelte er den Kopf. Eine Gefahr konnte er nicht erkennen, also beließ er es dabei, die Systeme zu überwachen. Wenn Shenlong sie mitten ins Nichts geschickt oder der Computer doch wieder eine Fehlfunktion hatte, war es zumindest nicht seine Schuld. Die Vorräte würden ihnen locker bis zum letzten Planeten reichen, auf dem sie ihren Proviant aufgefüllt hatten.

-----

"Hohe Herrin?"

Leilia sah von ihrer Arbeit auf und blickte fragend ihren Sekretär an.

"Wir erhielten soeben die Meldung, daß sich uns ein kleines Raumschiff nähert. Es befinden sich fünf Personen an Bord und das Ziel scheint Xana zu sein."

Verwundert hob die Königin des Schönen Volkes die Augenbrauen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Und warum machte Mellon so einen mühsam beherrschten Eindruck?

"Hohe Herrin..."

"Ja?"

"Einer der Passagiere..."

Der Sekretär brach ab. Schließlich flüsterte er mit vor Angst bebender Stimme ein Wort. Leilia wurde blaß.

-----

Von Zeit zu Zeit kontrollierte Goten die Werte auf dem Display. Disepa war es schnell langweilig geworden, da der Halbsaiyajin sich nicht um sie kümmerte und ihre Versuche, ein Gespräch zu beginnen nur mit einem abwesenden Brummen kommentierte. So hatte sie es sich in einem der anderen Sessel bequem gemacht und war eingeschlafen.

"Schichtw... GOTEN, PASS AUF!!!"

Erschrocken wirbelte Goten herum und starrte auf Trunks, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf ihn zustürzte und ihn zurück riss. Wütend wollte er auffahren als sein Blick an Trunks vorbei auf das fiel, was den anderen so entsetzt hatte. Er sog scharf die Luft ein. Schnell sprang er vor und brachte Disepa in die vorläufige Sicherheit seiner Arme. So plötzlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen sah sich das Mädchen verwirrt um. Ungläubig weiteten sich ihre Augen, sie schrie auf und klammerte sich ängstlich an Goten.

"Was ist das, Trunks?"

"Frag mich was leichteres."

"Trunks?"

"Ja?"

"Müßten wir nicht... nach draußen gesaugt werden?"

Trunks blieb die Antwort schuldig. In einer Mischung aus Angst, Faszination und dem Wissen, daß er vermutlich gleich sterben würde starrte er gebannt auf das, was sich ihnen langsam näherte. Eine Wand aus Nichts schob sich ihnen entgegen und löste das Raumschiff Stück für Stück auf.

-----

Vegeta wurde durch Trunks Schrei geweckt. Wütend sprang er auf und zog sich schnell eine Trainingshose an, um dann nach oben zu rennen und nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Als er die Tür seines Schlafraumes aufriss erstarrte er. Am anderen Ende des Ganges konnte er nicht wie bisher die Tür zu Badezimmer ausmachen. Dafür hatte er jetzt einen ungehinderten Blick in die Weiten des Alls. Einen kurzen Schreckensmoment später realisierte er, daß er noch lebte und wagte es wieder zu atmen. Das war also der Bannkreis. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er gemächlich darauf zu trat und seine Hand danach ausstreckte. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie seine Finger verschwanden und wieder erschienen, wenn er den Arm zurückzog.

-----

"Ja, gut so! Wenn Du noch..."

"Was ist das?!!"

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Amal, der aufgeregt gen Himmel zeigte. Dort konnte man einen Feuerball sehen, der in einem weiten Bogen herabfiel. Nach kurzer Zeit erlosch das Feuer und man sah nur noch eine metallisch glänzende Kugel, die schließlich im Meer aufschlug.

"Ein Raumschiff", wunderte sich Tzaiv, während sich alle in die Luft erhoben und sich neugierig der Absturzstelle näherten.

Imeldas Gesicht nahm einen ungläubigen Ausdruck an.

"Aber das ist ja... das sind ja..."

Mit einem Jauchzer erhöhte sie ihr Tempo und schoß auf das Raumschiff zu, das sich soeben wieder aus den Fluten erhob, um nach einem geeigneteren Landeplatz zu suchen. Kurz darauf setzte es auf einer Insel auf. Langsam öffnete sich die Luke und vier Gestalten traten ins Freie.

"Trunks!"

Lachend sprang Imelda auf den Halbsaiyajin zu und warf sich ihm um den Hals. Erfreut über die stürmische Begrüßung schloß er sie in die Arme und drückte sie an sich.

"Snow", seufzte er leise.

Ein unwilliges Knurren beendete die selige Umarmung. Ungehalten blitzte Vegeta Imelda an und erntete dafür ein verlegenes Grinsen.

"Entschuldige, willst Du auch?"

"Tsst."

Kichernd wandte sich Imelda zu ihren Freunden um, um alle miteinander bekannt zu machen. Doch sie hielt verwirrt inne. Daß Tzikor und Tzaiv mit staunenden Gesichtern mißtrauisch auf Vegeta starrten wunderte sie nicht weiter. Aber Amals vor Angst geweitete Augen irritierten sie und sie folgte seinem Blick.

Sie sah direkt in zwei triumphierende Augen, die in einem kalten Gold leuchteten. Ein höhnisches Lächeln umspielte sinnlich geschwungene Lippen und schließlich brach das fremde Mädchen in boshaftes Gelächter aus.

"Ich muß mich wirklich bei euch bedanken, daß ihr mein Ziel gelöscht und wieder die alten Koordinaten eingegeben habt", meinte die Goldäugige mit einem gierigen Blick auf Imelda und Amal. "Dieser Planet ist weit besser als der, den ich eigentlich gewählt hatte."

"Ich bitte Dich, Disepa. Glaubst Du allen Ernstes, ich hätte Dich nicht schon längst durchschaut? Weißt Du, Goku ist nicht der Einzige, der stark genug ist um ein ernsthafter Gegner für Dich zu sein."

Disepas Lachen brach abrupt ab und sie sah zornig in das kalt lächelnde Gesicht Vegetas. Dann entspannte sich ihr Gesicht wieder.

"Keine Sorge, Prinz Vegeta, ich habe mich abgesichert", meinte sie, schmiegte sich lächelnd an Goten und leckte ihm über den Hals. "Er hat die Kraft seines Vaters geerbt, und ich habe dafür gesorgt, daß er sie auch freisetzen kann."

"Was... wer...", stammelte Imelda verwirrt.

"Elfe", flüsterte Amal, "das ist... eine... Elfe..."

—————————————————————————————————

ichgelobeBesserungichgelobeBesserungichgelobeBesserung *auf Knie fall*

als Ausgleich poste ich auch gleich das nächste Kapitel...


	9. Überraschungen

****

Kapitel 9 - Überraschungen

Finster sah Vegeta auf Goten. Wenn Disepa mal ausnahmsweise nicht log, konnte das durchaus zu einem Problem werden. Wieder einmal nahm er den leeren Ausdruck in den Augen des Jüngeren wahr und verfluchte Kakarott und sich dafür, daß sie Disepas Spiel nicht früher durchschaut hatten. Es hätte ihnen einiges erspart, ganz besonders Kakarotts Umzug in die Kühlkapsel. Eine schnelle Bewegung zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er wandte seinen Kopf.

"Tzaiv, Tzikor, bringt die beiden in Sicherheit, schnell!"

Eine fremde Kriegerin stand dort, wo sich soeben noch Snow befunden hatte. Die war von ihr zurück zu den anderen gestoßen worden und protestierte laut.

"Kijukamber, laß das! Das schaffst Du nicht!"

Die Saiyajin drehte sich lächelnd zu Snow um.

"Keine Sorge, Imelda. Schon vergessen, ich bin Deine Leibwächterin."

Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln ging sie in Kampfposition. Disepa musterte sie einen Moment amüsiert, dann leckte sie Goten über die Wange und trat zurück.

"Goten, sei ein lieber Junge und beseitige das da."

Kijukamber sah den Schlag nicht einmal kommen.

Entsetzt starrte Imelda auf die Faust, die blutüberströmt aus dem Rücken der Elitekriegerin ragte. Verwunderung legte sich auf Kijukambers Gesichtszüge und sie brach zusammen, während ihr das Blut aus dem Mund zu quellen begann.

"Go... Go... ten", stammelte Trunks bestürzt.

Imelda erwachte aus ihrer Starre. Schnell stürzte sie zu Kijukamber und hob sie behutsam hoch, dann trat sie zwischen Trunks und seinen Vater. Ein Augenblinzeln später standen sie bei den anderen drei und verschwanden mit ihnen.

Disepa lächelte. Es überraschte sie, daß die junge Xanaidurin die Momentane Teleportation beherrschte, aber das machte nichts. So würde die Jagd ein wenig aufregender werden.

-----

"Schnell, Amal, wir müßen sie heilen! Und ihr holt bitte meinen Vater und die Hohe Herrin", fuhr sie an die beiden Brüder gewandt fort.

Alle drei nickten und Amal trat neben seine Schwester. Gemeinsam murmelten sie starke Heilzauber und hielten ihre Hände über die klaffende Wunde. Nach einer Weile konnte man sehen, wie die Verletzung schrumpfte und schließlich ganz verschwand. Langsam öffnete Kijukamber die Augen und sah sich einen Moment desorientiert um.

"Was... was ist passiert?"

Vegeta schnaubte. "Du warst dumm genug einen Gegner anzugreifen, der Dir haushoch überlegen ist!"

Zornig sah die Kriegerin in die Richtung, aus der die fremde Stimme erklang. Wer war dieser Kerl? Und was fiel ihm ein, so mit ihr zu reden?

- Vegeta? -

- Nicht jetzt. -

- Aber... -

- Nicht jetzt! -

-----

"Ich muß dringend den Aran sprechen!"

Stirnrunzelnd sah Pumpkin auf Tzikor und musterte sein ernstes Gesicht. Schließlich gab er zögernd den Weg frei und folgte ihm dann.

Ärgerlich hob Baku den Kopf, hatte er Pumpkin nicht ausdrücklich angewiesen, daß er keine Störung wünschte? Er wußte doch, wie empfindlich die Leibwächter der Hohepriesterin reagierten. Die waren auch sofort den soeben Eingetretenen in den Weg gesprungen und sahen sie emotionslos an. Tzikor schnaubte ungehalten und ging einfach durch sie hindurch, wodurch Pumpkin unerwartet in den Genuß kam, die sonst unbewegten Gesichtszüge der Leibwächter entgleisen zu sehen.

"Wa..." Schockiert sah Baku auf Lettis' ältesten Sohn.

"Entschuldige, wir haben keine Zeit für Erklärungen, Du mußt sofort zu Prinzessin Imelda kommen, Aran, es ist überaus dringend!" Als Baku ihn nur mit einem ungehaltenen Stirnrunzeln musterte fuhr er seufzend fort. "Vor kurzem ist eine Elfe aufgetaucht und ich glaube Prinz Vegeta sitzt zusammen mit seinem Sohn in den Räumen der Prinzessin."

"Ich weiß, deswegen ist ja auch die Hohepriesterin da. Warum ist Imelda nicht gleich mit den Prinzen zu uns gekommen?"

Tzikor war einen Moment sprachlos. Er sah von Baku zu der Priesterin und bemerkte jetzt erst, daß auch die Hohe Herrin und Fanea anwesend waren, ebenso wie sein Vater, Tzintzaa und weitere wichtige Angehörige des Starken Volkes sowie sämtliche Mitglieder des xanaidanischen Ältestenrates, die so schnell hatten kommen können.

"Imelda muß erst gemeinsam mit Amal Kijukamber versorgen, sie wurde schwer verletzt."

Von mehreren der Anwesenden war ein scharfes Luftholen zu hören. Kijukamber galt allgemein als exzellente Kriegerin, nicht umsonst war sie die Leibwächterin Imeldas und Amals.

"Wie ist das passiert?", fragte Baku schließlich ruhig.

"Mit den beiden Prinzen kam noch ein anderer Saiyajin, den die Elfe unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht hat. Ich habe nicht einmal gesehen wie er zuschlug, so schnell war er. Auf einmal ragte einfach sein Arm aus ihrem Rücken."

Der Aran nickte. "Pumpkin, geh bitte und hole sie."

Der alte Krieger verneigte sich kurz und verließ den Raum. Auf dem Gang lief ihm Tzaiv über den Weg, der Leilia in ihrem Arbeitszimmer gesucht und erfahren hatte, daß sie sich bei Baku aufhielt. Pumpkin bedeutete ihm, hineinzugehen und eilte dann zu den Gemächern der Prinzessin.

-----

"Von so einem dahergelaufenen Wicht laß ich mich doch nicht beleidigen!!"

Wütend funkelte Kijukamber Vegeta an. Er hatte es gewagt sie als... als Schnalle zu titulieren und das vor Imelda! Und dazu kam noch, daß er sich über ihre Niederlage lustig gemacht hatte. Verdammt, der Junge hatte so gut wie kein Ki gehabt und sah außerdem schwer nach Dritter Klasse aus! Woher hätte sie wissen sollen, daß er so gut war?

Vegeta blieb äußerlich ganz ruhig. Was fiel dieser Schnepfe ein, ihn, den Prinzen, als Wicht zu bezeichnen? Abgesehen davon war ihr Tonfall inakzeptabel. Mit einem leichten Seitenblick bemerkte Trunks die kaum wahrnehmbare Veränderung in Vegetas Haltung, aber es war bereits zu spät.

"Vegeta! Was fällt Dir ein mein Zimmer so zu verwüsten! Außerdem haben wir sie gerade erst wieder geheilt", empörte sich Snow, die nicht ganz einverstanden war mit den architektonischen Veränderungen, die der Prinz soeben vorgenommen hatte.

"Tsst."

Trunks hob stöhnend eine Hand vors Gesicht und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. In diesem Moment betrat Pumpkin den Raum und sah ein wenig verwirrt auf das große Panoramafenster, das nun die Außenwand zierte. Dann streifte sein Blick Vegeta und ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht.

"Ihr seid es wahrhaftig, Prinz Vegeta", meinte er mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

Endlich jemand, der ihm den gebührenden Respekt entgegen brachte. Aufmerksam musterte den Krieger. Irgendwie kam er ihm bekannt vor, aber das mußte nichts heißen, bei einem Unterklassekrieger.

"Wer bist Du?"

"Mein Name ist Pumpkin, Majestät. Der Aran schickte mich, Euch und Euren Sohn zu ihm zu führen. Euch auch, Prinzessin Imelda, Prinz Amal." Er sah sich kurz um und runzelte die Stirn. "Wo ist Kijukamber, ich hörte sie sei schwer verletzt?"

Vegeta blickte gleichgültig auf das große Loch in der Wand, wo die Elitekriegerin soeben wieder auftauchte. Ihre Laune schien nicht gerade die beste zu sein, was daran liegen konnte, daß sie zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag vor ihrer Prinzessin bloßgestellt worden war. Sie unternahm einen sinnlosen Versuch, sich den Staub aus ihren zerfetzten Kleidern zu klopfen und nahm dann mit einem mörderischen Blick auf Vegeta Kampfhaltung an.

"Kijukamber, was soll das?!"

"Misch Dich nicht ein, Pumpkin! Ich werde diesem arroganten..."

"Du wirst gar nichts! Ich werde nicht dulden, daß Du den Prinzen verärgerst!"

Verblüfft starrte die Kriegerin auf Pumpkin. "De... der... Prinz?"

Sie schluckte und sah zu Vegeta, der mit einem arroganten Lächeln ihre Reaktion musterte. Schließlich gab sie ihre Kampfpose auf und verbeugte sich knapp.

"Geht doch", kommentierte Vegeta und beobachtete, wie sich ihre Fäuste ballten und sie ihn wieder wütend anblitzte.

Trunks, der währenddessen immer noch das 'Prinzessin' verdauen mußte, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit langsam wieder dem allgemeinen Geschehen zu und seufzte.

"Ähm, ich will ja ungern stören", meinte er, "aber sollten wir dann vielleicht so langsam mal gehen? Zu diesem... Aran?"

Imelda nickte zustimmend, ebenso wie Amal, der immer noch ein wenig unsicher war, ob er die Deckung hinter seiner Schwester aufgeben sollte oder nicht. Er hatte bisher nur Kämpfe innerhalb eines Ringes oder Trainingskämpfe gesehen und das eben hatte ihn verunsichert. Einerseits war er ganz aufgeregt gewesen, andererseits hatte es ihm aber auch Angst gemacht und er war froh, daß sie sich jetzt auf den Weg zu seinem Vater machten, und es anscheinend doch nicht zu einer handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzung kommen würde.

-----

"Ihr seid also Prinz Vegeta? Dann heiße ich Euch willkommen auf Xana, wir hatten Euch früher erwartet", meinte Leilia und trat mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf ihn zu.

Verächtlich sah Vegeta auf die ihm dargebotene Hand und dann in das Gesicht der Hohen Herrin. Ein abfälliges Schnauben war alles, was er erwiderte. Baku sprang wütend auf.

"Es mag ja sein, daß bei Freezer Höflichkeit ein Fremdwort war, Majestät, aber hier ist das nicht der Fall! Die Hohe Herrin hat in ihrer grenzenlosen Güte dem Volk der Saiyajin hier auf Xana eine Zuflucht geboten, Ihr könntet also zumindest Eure Dankbarkeit zeigen!"

Ein erneutes abfälliges Schnauben und der Prinz musterte den 'Aran'. 52 Jahre. Eine lange Zeit. Lange genug, um einen neuen König zu wählen. Warum war dieser Mann nur Aran?

"Schluß jetzt! Hört auf, euch zu streiten", fuhr Imelda die beiden an und zog damit erstaunte Blicke auf sich. "Wir haben im Moment wichtigeres zu tun!"

- Ve-ge-ta! -

"Was denn? Halt endlich mal die Klappe!"

Mißmutig registrierte Vegeta, daß er laut gesprochen hatte. Alle sahen ihn schockiert an und Trunks schien im Boden versinken zu wollen. Und alles nur wegen diesem Idioten von einem...

"Mir reicht es jetzt so langsam, Prinz hin oder her, niemand redet so mit Prinzessin Imelda!"

Wütend funkelte Kijukamber ihn an und machte Anstalten, ihn am Kragen zu packen. Entsetzt sprang Trunks dazwischen und hob abwehrend die Hände.

"Keine gute Idee!"

"Aus dem Weg, oder Du bekommst auch gleich eine Tracht Prügel", knurrte die Kriegerin.

"Kijukamber, Schluß jetzt. Imelda hat recht", meinte Baku. "Wenn unsere Gäste so freundlich wären...", fuhr er an Vegeta gerichtet fort und sah ihn auffordernd an.

"Tsst."

Trunks stöhnte innerlich auf, warum mußte sein Vater immer so schwierig sein? Mit einem leisen Seufzer trat er vor und begann zu erzählen. Mitten in seiner Darstellung riß Vegeta plötzlich die Augen auf.

"Nein, das stimmt nicht."

"Was? Natürlich stimmt das, Du hast doch selbst..."

"Ich mußte dafür Sorgen, daß Disepa keinen Verdacht schöpft."

- Wo zum Henker bleibst Du eigentlich? -

- Aber Du hast doch gesagt, ich soll warten! -

- Komm endlich her, Idiot! -

Die Luft vor Vegeta flirrte und plötzlich war der Raum von lautem Klappern erfüllt.

"Kakarott, Du Idiot, was soll das jetzt wieder?!"

"Verdammt, weißt Du wie kalt es in der Kühlkapsel war?", beschwerte sich Goku mit blau angelaufenen Lippen und rieb sich heftig die Arme, während er auf der Stelle hüpfte um wieder warm zu werden.

"Was kann ich dafür, daß Goten die Kühlfunktion wieder eingeschaltet hat!"

"Du hättest sie ja wieder ausschalten können", maulte Goku.

"Sicher, ich hätte Disepa auch gleich sagen können: 'Hör mal, Schnalle, wir haben Dich durchschaut und Kakarott ist gar nicht tot und überhaupt werden wir Dir das Leben ein wenig zur Hölle machen sobald wir wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen haben'!"

Goku wurde leicht rot und zog es vor, darauf nichts mehr zu erwidern.

"Wa... wa... wie... ... ... Du... Du warst gar nicht tot?"

"Oh, äh, hehe, sorry, Trunks. Aber als wir merkten, daß Disepa nicht das liebe Mädchen ist, das sie uns vorspielte, hatte sie Goten schon fast vollkommen unter Kontrolle. Als sie dann versuchte mich zu töten, hielten Vegeta und ich es für das beste, auch ein klein wenig Theater zu spielen."

"Aber... wie hast Du es die ganzen Wochen ohne Essen ausgehalten? Die Bohnen sind jedenfalls noch alle vollzählig."

Vegeta lächelte überlegen. "Du erinnerst Dich an die verdorbenen Lebensmittel?"

Verblüfft starrte Trunks seinen Vater an. Und er hatte nicht den geringsten Verdacht geschöpft! Allerdings war er mit seinen Gedanken auch meist woanders gewesen.

Langsam wurde den dreien wieder bewußt, daß sie nicht alleine waren. Bis auf Imelda, die Goku freudig anlächelte, sahen die anderen sie in einer Mischung aus Verwirrung, Mißtrauen und Unmut an. Schließlich erhob sich Baku und trat hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor, um den Neuankömmling mit grimmiger Miene genau ins Auge zu fassen.

"Dein Name ist Kakarott?"

"Nein, äh doch, ahm..."

"Was jetzt?"

"Nun ja, nur Vegeta nennt mich so, eigentlich heiße ich Son Goku, das ist der Name, den ich auf der Erde erhalten habe."

Baku schnaubte abfällig. "Ein Unterklassekrieger, dumm wie Stroh, wie es den Anschein hat und ohne einen Funken Stolz auf seine Herkunft. Und ihr wollt mir allen ernstes weismachen, dieser... dieser... Dummkopf wäre ein Supersaiyajin?!!"

"Wir sind alle Supersaiyajin", meinte Vegeta gelangweilt.

"Und warum habt ihr diesem Weib dann nicht schon längst Einhalt geboten?!"

"Wir hatten keine Lust, das Raumschiff zu verlieren. Kakarott hätte uns zwar im Notfall schnell auf den nächsten bewohnbaren Planeten teleportiert, aber dann wären wir vermutlich eine Weile festgesessen."

"Und statt dessen bringt ihr lieber diese Schlange mit hierher", meinte Baku leise und seine Stimme bebte vor Wut.

Goku hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Wir wußten nicht, was wir damit anrichten. Wir sind davon ausgegangen, daß Goten ihr Ziel ist, daß sie sich Fortpflanzen will oder etwas in der Art."

"Damit hattet ihr nicht einmal so Unrecht", kam es von Leilia, die neben ihrer Tochter und Amal auf einem Kanapee saß. "Aber sie braucht euren Freund nicht, um sich fortzupflanzen, sondern damit er ihre Brut beschützt und Nahrung beschafft."

Goku machte ein erleichtertes Gesicht. Dann war es ja doch nicht so schlimm, wie er vorhin den Eindruck bekommen hatte!

"Elfen ernähren sich von Fleisch, und am liebsten ist ihnen das Fleisch der Einhörner", zerstörte Fanea mit leiser Stimme Gokus Hoffnung.

"Dann müßen wir Goten so schnell wie möglich von ihrem Einfluß befreien", meinte Trunks, als er die Bedeutung dieser Worte begriffen hatte.

"Dann müßt ihr die Elfe entweder dazu überreden, ihn freizugeben, oder ihr müßt sie töten. Und was letzteres betrifft, euer Freund wird alles tun, um sie zu beschützen."

Trunks trat zu Snow und nahm sie beschützend die Arme.

"Ich werde alles tun um Sno... um Imelda zu beschützen", sagte er fest.

"Das ist mein Text, Milchgesicht", knurrte Kijukamber ungehalten.

"Hast Du Deine Niederlage von eben schon vergessen?"

Wütend starrte sie Vegeta an, der ihren Blick mit einem spöttischen Lächeln erwiderte.

"He, hab ich irgendwas verpasst?"

"Halt die Klappe, Kakarott."

Leilia verfolgte das Gespräch nicht weiter. Wie hatte es soweit kommen können? Wann hatte es angefangen? Als Baku und Fanea sich kennenlernten? Als sie König Vegeta ihre Hilfe anbot? Oder bereits, als sie Cauly half? Wäre es nur um ihr Volk gegangen, hätte sie ihnen verbieten können die Elfe anzugreifen und versucht, mit ihrem Volk zu fliehen. Aber es ging auch um einen von ihnen und das Schicksal der Einhörner war nun eng mit dem des Starken Volkes verknüpft. Und es gab kein zurück mehr.

—————————————————————————————————

K: *heul* Das ist sooo ungerecht, daß dieser Trunks aufgetaucht ist! Fast hatte ich Imelda soweit...

tilt: *drop* wovon träumst Du nachts?

K: *hentaigrins* also, wenn Du mich so fragst: Imelda und ich liegen...

tilt: HAAALT!! Ich will es nicht wissen! Ich will es mir nicht mal vorstellen! *schauder*

I: *blush*

T: *Arm um Imelda leg, um Besitzanspruch zu zeigen*

K: Menno... *schmoll*


End file.
